Hate You Love You (HUNHAN)
by Dugeundugeun1214
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATE] Sehun dan Luhan adalah sahabat semasa kecil. Mereka semakin akrab semenjak Tuan Xi mengangkat sehun menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Hari-haripun berjalan dengan baik, hingga suatu hari peristiwa itupun terjadi. Peristiwa yang membuat kehidupan Sehun sepenuhnya berubah.
1. PROLOG

_D &M Present_

" _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU"**_

Main cast: Sehun and Luhan

Support cast: Cari tau sendiri

Rating : T

Genre : Hurt, ANGST, Romance.

Disclaimer : ©D&M Present, Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun, HunHan milik HHS

[WARN !] BL, BoysLove, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo berkeliaran

A/N :

Annyeong ^^

Ini adalah ff pertama dari D&M present, karena ini ff pertama kami pasti banyak typo yang menghantui ff ini. So, guys maafin aja yah...

FYI, ff ini dibuat oleh 2 ekor author, seonggok pengetik yang sebut saja namanya mawar, dan seorang laptop XD.

HAPPY READING ^^

PROLOG

"DASAR KAU PEMBUNUH!"

"KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERSEKOLAH DI SINI PEMBUNUH!"

"SEKOLAH INI AKAN SIAL KARENA KAU BERSEKOLAH DI SINI! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI SINI!"

" _Aku hanyalah seseorang yang selalu di bully di sekolah. Setiap hari hanya hinaan dan cacian yang kudapat. Tapi aku tidak pernah sakit hati mendengar cacian-cacian yang dilontarkan kepadaku oleh orang-orang itu. Tapi hanya ada satu orang yang hinaannya dapat membuat hatiku sakit. Orang itu adalah….. LUHAN."_ -Sehun

" _Aku sangat benci pada orang itu. Dia telah merebut sesuatu yang berharga dariku dan membuatku tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang sangat aku rindukan selama jauh di dalam hatiku aku tidak pernah merasa bahagia jika itu adalah….. SEHUN."_ –Luhan

 **Even it's so painful, I can't feel it**

 **Even I'm waiting for you and you wouldn't come**

 **Even I think of you with shaking so badly**

 **I can't feel it**

 **Since the day I put your heart in my mind**

 **I can't put my heart else where**

 **Even if it hurts and breaks my heart apart**

 **I won't close my heart**

 **I am who was living in a lonely world**

 **You're the only one**

 **Who can make me smile**

 _ **(Can I love You,Kim Nam Gil)**_

 _ **-**_ **TBC-**

ANNYEONG~~~

Buat para readers adakah yang minat dengan ff ini?

Emang ff ini gaje, gaje banget malah.

Authornya aja pada gesrek semua. Jadi maaf kalau ff ini masih banyak kurangnya. Ini baru prolog, kalau banyak yang minat kita lanjutin tapi… kalau gak ada yang minat juga…. ya….

KITA BAKAL TETEP LANJUTIN MUAHAHAHAHA *maksa banget yah? hehe mian mian*

Kami gak masalahin buat para siders, tapi setidaknya pahamilah perasaan kami huhuhu…. Kami ini author baru yang membutuhkan masukan para readers untuk lebih menyemangati kami.

Oke sekian cuap-cuap gak penting dari author.. Paipaiiii~~~~

-HUNHAN FOREVER-


	2. Chapter 1

**DugeunDugeun1214 Present**

 **Main Cast: HunHan**

 **Support Cast: Cari sendiri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt, ANGST, Romance.**

 **WARN! BoysLove BL, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, Typos**

 **[DLDR]**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **Chapter 1: Hate You Love You**

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **[Sehun POV]**

" _Sehunnie tolong aku sehunnie… tolong aku… hiks.."_

" _Tenang Luhannie hyung, aku akan terus memegangi tanganmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu hyung."_

" _Sehunnie, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… hiks…"_

" _Tidak Luhannie, kau harus kuat. Aku akan menarikmu. Peganglah tanganku dengan erat."_

" _Maafkan aku sehunnie.. Maafkan aku."_

 _ **[FLASHBACK END]**_

.

.

.

 _Peristiwa itu. Peristiwa itu terus saja menghantuiku, kapanpun dan dimanapun aku berada, seakan enggan memberikanku kesempatan untuk menghapus semua kenangan buruk itu. Kenangan yang membuatku harus menanggung semua perasaan bersalah itu selama ini._

 _Tidak bolehkah aku melupakannya?_

 _Tidak bolehkah aku merasakan sedikit saja kebebasan dari perasaan bersalah itu?_

 _Apakah selamanya aku akan seperti ini terus?_

 _Egois kah diriku jika berharap semua kenangan di masa lalu itu lenyap dari pikiranku?_

 **[End Sehun POV]**

"LUHANNIE HYUNG!" teriak Sehun saat terbangun dari tidurnya. Semenjak peristiwa di masa lalu itu, memang hidupnya tidak pernah tenang. Ia selalu dihantui oleh rasa bersalahnya selama ini.

"Mianhae hyung. Mianhae… hiks..hiks.. Seharusnya waktu itu aku memegang tanganmu lebih kuat hyung. Lebih baik waktu itu aku saja yang jatuh, bukan kau, daripada aku harus terus menerus merasa bersalah seperti ini. Ini benar-benar menyiksaku hyung." Ucap sehun lirih di sela-sela tangisannya.

Sekarang, ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh tangisan seorang namja yang sedang meringkuk di sudut kamar dengan ditemani suara gemuruh hujan yang seakan mengerti dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

 **Parang Senior High School**

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, tapi tidak secerah hati seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan diiringi hinaan bahkan cacian dari beberapa siswa yang juga ada di koridor.

"Dasar pembunuh! Masih betah saja dia bersekolah disini! Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia memang tidak punya malu lagi untuk tetap bersekolah disini?" ujar salah seorang siswa di koridor.

"Hah! Anak seperti dia mana ada waktu untuk memikirkan malunya. Yang ada di pikirannya palingan hanya UANG UANG dan UANG!" balas salah satu temannya dengan sengaja memberikan penekanan pada kata Uang.

Ini adalah tahun kedua Sehun bersekolah di sekolah itu, dan selama satu tahun itu pula ia lalui dengan berbagai macam perlakuan tidak sedap dari semua siswa di sekolah itu. Ini semua karena kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa ia merupakan seorang pembunuh sudah tersebar ke seluruh siswa yang membuatnya dikucilkan oleh semua siswa di sekolah tersebut. Kecuali satu orang-

.

.

KAI

Yap! Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin a.k.a Kkamjong!

Ia merupakan namja berkulit tan yang tingginya hampir setara dengan Sehun. Ia juga merupakan namja yang memiliki selera humor yang bisa dibilang aneh. Namun entah mengapa keanehannya itu justru membuatnya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi setiap orang, termasuk Sehun.

Kai adalah satu-satunya siswa di Parang Senior High School yang bersedia menjadi teman dari seorang Oh Sehun. Kai percaya bahwa semua rumor tentang Sehun yang beredar di sekolahnya itu tidak benar, karena walaupun kelihatannya Sehun adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak bersahabat, tapi sebenarnya Sehun adalah namja yang baik.

Menurut Kai, Sehun adalah seorang yang selalu berusaha terlihat tegar dan kuat diluar, tapi Kai tau bahwa Sehun sebenarnya adalah namja yang rapuh.

Alasan Sehun ingin berteman dengan Kai?

Ah, jangan tanyakan itu. Sehun sendiri pun tidak tau mengapa ia ingin berteman dengan Kai yang terkesan aneh itu, tapi Sehun sedikit merasa bersalah kepada temannya itu karena semenjak Kai dekat dengan Sehun, ia merasa teman-tema Kai mulai menjauhi Kai. Itu sebabnya Sehun tidak pernah terlalu ramah kepada Kai karena menurutnya jika ia begitu kepada Kai, Kai akan menjauhinya. Tapi ternyata semua dugaan Sehun salah. Bukannya malah menjauh, Kai malah semakin menempel ke Sehun bagaikan anak yang takut kehilangan eommanya. Padahal dulu Kai merupakan salah satu anggota dari genk populer di sekolah Parang Senior High School yang bernama EX-L (Ex-lines) yang beranggotakan Kris, Tao dan Kai -dulu sebelum ia berteman dengan Sehun-

"Hey, selamat pagi _baby Hunnie~_ ~ Apakah tidurmu semalam nyenyak?" goda Kai sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"Diam kau Kkamjong! Sejak kapan kau berada disini?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa kau tuli? Aku daritadi memanggilmu di gerbang! Dasar kau Albino!" gerutu Kai. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau bermimpi buruk lagi semalam?" Tanya Kai yang sangat penasaran.

"Hemm" jawab Sehun datar karena ia memang sedang tidak mood untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Kai yang ditujukan untuknya.

"'Hemm?' Hah! Ternyata kau tidak hanya pelit dalam ekspresi, tapi kau juga pelit dalam kata-kata." gerutu Kai sambil berkacak pinggang. Kai tidak menyangka semua pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan kata 'Hemm' saja. "Sebenarnya apa yang selalu kau mimpikan itu? C'mon _Sehun-ah_ , ceritalah pada temanmu yang paling tampan ini. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu." Kata Kai sambil terus berjalan.

"Aish! Tidak bisakah kau diam Kkamjong? Kau bukannya membantu malah membuat mood ku tambah…

BRUKK…!

 **[Luhan POV]**

"Aigoo… sebenarnya dimana kelas XI.2 eoh? Aku bahkan sudah mengelilingi tempat ini dua kali, tapi aku belum juga menemukan kelas XI.2." gerutu Luhan yang sedari tadi kebingungan mencari kelasnya. Luhan pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi seseorang.

"Appa, bagaimana ini eoh? Aku sudah mengelilingi sekolahku dua kali, tapi sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan kelasku. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah berada." Ucap Luhan dengan sangat manja.

"Slow down Luhannie, Appa akan menyuruh Kris, sepupumu yang juga bersekolah disana untuk menjemputmu sekarang. Oke baby? Kau menunggu di gerbang sekolah saja sampai Kris datang menjemputmu. Bye _Luhannie baby_." Kata ayah luhan lembut.

Semenjak ibu luhan meninggal, ayah luhan memang sering memanjakan anaknya tersebut. Semua kemauan Luhan pasti ia turuti. Apalagi setelah kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuat Luhan menjadi amnesia sehingga Tuan Xi menjadi sangat overprotektif kepada Luhan.

"Oke appa. Dan jangan lupa, aku tidak suka menunggu, jadi suruh saja si Kris itu untuk cepat-cepat menjemputku! _Bye appa sa-_

 **BRUUKK…!**

- **TBC-**

 **A/N:** _ **Annyeong Readers^^ Kami kembali lagi dengan chapter 1 Hate you Love You. Setelah melalui pemikiran yang sangaaaattttt panjaaaannngggg… akhirnya FF ini udah bisa dirilis :D *eaaaa~ bahagianya~~**_

 _ **Chapter ini emang agak pendek karena emang konfliknya masih dikit banget.**_

 _ **Oh iya.. Sebelumnya kami pengen klarifikasi tentang prolog yang kami publish kemarin. Pas kami baca lagi prolognya, tenyata ada banyak kata-kata yang hilang dan ada juga kata-kata yang tertambah sendiri, padahal author gak pernah ngetik kata-kata itu. Jadi, kalo kalian ngerasa prolognya aneh dan membingungkan, mohon dimaklumin ya.**_

 _ **Oh iya, kami juga mau klarifikasi kalo FF ini bukan hasil plagiat dari FF Last Hope. FF ini murni 100% hasil dari pemikiran kami berdua, author ADL & AML. Kalian bisa buktiin sendiri kok nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Dan sekedar informasi, FF ini dibuat oleh 2 author yang kece-kece badai *becanda itu loh. Becanda :D**_

 _ **Author AML itu adalah EXO-L sedangkan Author ADL itu adalah ELF Cuma dia ngeship HunHan juga. Sebenarnya sih dia ngeship semuanya, tapi yaaa lebih dominan ke HunHan aja sihhh ^^ *sumpahh kagak ada yang nanya XD**_

 _ **Mungkin segini aja dulu deh cuap-cuap dari para Author :D Panjang banget yah cuap-cuapnya? Ahahaha mian deh mian^^**_

 _ **Terakhir, kami pengen ucapin terima kasih banyak buat kalian yang udah sempetin review, follow dan favs FF ini**_ __ _ **terima kasih juga buat para siders yang udah nyempetin untuk baca FF GaJe ini..**_

 _ **Salam Dugeun-Dugeun guys.. Oh iya, jangan lupa RnR yaappss.. Love you All :***_

 __ **_HUNHAN FOREVER_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Main Cast: HunHan**

 **Support Cast: Cari sendiri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt, ANGST, Romance.**

 **Author: DugeunDugeun1214**

 **[WARN !] BL, BoysLove, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo berkeliaran**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **Chapter 2: Hate You Love You**

 **BRUKK…!**

"Aishh!" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal sambil memejamkan matanya.

 _Hebat kau Xi Luhan, ini adalah hari pertamamu sekolah disini dan kau bahkan telah sukses membuat dirimu sendiri terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Tidak tau dimana letak kelas sendiri, tidak tau dimana ruang kepala sekolah, dan sekarang kau sukses membuat dirimu malu dengan jatuh di gerbang sekolah dan dilihat oleh banyak orang. Oh, aku tidak sanggup. Ini sangat memalukan. Appa… help me!_

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang namja sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang berniat untuk membantu Luhan berdiri.

"HAH! Singkirkan tanganmu itu dariku. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!" bentak Luhan sambil menepis tangan namja yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Luhan pun segera berdiri dan membersihkan belakang celananya yang kotor akibat terjatuh tadi. Kejadian tadi sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat malu sekaligus marah kepada namja itu.

"Ya! Kau! Lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan, hah? Dan apa yang kau tanyakan tadi? Apa aku baik-baik saja? Hah, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Jelas-jelas kau melihatku jatuh dan kau masih bisa bertanya 'Apa kau baik-baik saja'? Dasar kau bodoh!" maki Luhan kepada namja yang berada di depannya itu, tapi namja itu hanya terdiam menatap Luhan.

Saat Luhan menatap mata namja itu, Luhan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Ia merasa seakan-akan dulu ia sangat mengenali tatapan itu, tatapan yang dapat membuatnya nyaman.

Luhan juga menyadari adanya perubahan ekspresi pada wajah namja itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kepada seseorang yang seakan-akan baru ia lihat kembali setelah sekian lamanya. Luhan pun mulai risih dengan tatapan namja itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku? Orang sepertimu itu tidak pantas menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Luhan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka namja itu.

Kai yang geram melihat sahabatnya hanya diam saja saat diperlakukan seperti itu langsung ikut campur untuk membela sahabatnya itu.

"Ya! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit kalau bicara? Apakah seperti ini orang tuamu mendidikmu di rumah?" bentak Kai.

"Dan apa-apaan ini? Jangan sekali-kali kau menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun seperti tadi, jika kau melakukan itu lagi maka aku akan-..

"AKAN APA?" potong seseorang dari dalam sekolah. Mereka bertiga pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memang bukan berasal dari salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ya! Kris! Kenapa kau lama sekali datang, hah? Kau tau, aku sudah sangat muak disini bersama dua orang aneh ini." Ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap kedua orang dihadapannya.

"Ne, Kris adalah sepupuku. Memangnya kenapa?" Luhan menjawab dengan angkuh pertanyaan Kai.

"Hahaha, ini sangat lucu. Ternyata kalian berdua adalah sepupu? Pantas saja kalian ini sama-sama sombong dan angkuh. Cih, ternyata kalian satu spesies." cibir Kai.

"Ayo Sehun-ah, kita pergi saja dari sini, udara disini tidak baik untuk kita. Hidung kita akan sakit jika bernapas dengan udara yang sudah tercemar dengan kesombongan-kesombongan mereka ini." Kata kai mengejek Luhan dan Kris. Kai pun dengan cepat berlalu dari hadapan dua orang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan murka diikuti Sehun dibelakangnya yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"YA! Bukan udaranya yang tidak baik untukmu, tapi hidung pesekmu itu yang tidak baik untuk bernapas! Dasar kau pesek, hitam, buluk, dekil! Pergi saja kau sana!" Luhan meneriaki Kai yang tidak perduli dan tetap berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Biarkan saja dia. Ayo, kuantar kau ke ruang kepala sekolah." Kris merangkul bahu Luhan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Tak bisakah kau langsung mengantarku ke kelasku saja? Aku sudah sangat malas berkeliling di sekolah ini." Pinta Luhan seenaknya.

"Ya! Kau itu masih anak baru, jadi kau harus menghadap dulu di ruang kepala sekolah. Kalau kau mau, suruh saja appa mu membuatkanmu sekolah supaya kau tidak harus menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu jika ada sesuatu." Jawab Kris kepada Luhan yang memang sudah terlihat sangat malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Luhan hanya diam mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia sudah sangat malas untuk membalas ocehan Kris yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah, Luhan hanya diam sambil bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

 _Ada apa dengan namja tadi? Kenapa matanya berkaca-kaca saat menatapku? Apakah aku terlalu kasar memarahinya? Cih, dia itu namja atau yeoja, masa hanya gara-gara aku marahi seperti tadi ia langsung ingin menangis?_

 _Eh.. tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku harus perduli kepadanya? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya, jadi kenapa aku harus perduli. Ayolah Xi Luhan, dia bahkan sudah membuatmu malu tadi._

Luhan pun segera menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang sedari tadi mengganggunya dan kembali fokus berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk menghadap.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kepala sekolah, Luhan menyuruh Kris saja yang masuk untuk menemui kepala sekolah sedangkan Luhan akan menunggunya di luar. Kris menuruti kemauan Luhan dan masuk ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah sendiri.

Sambil menunggu Kris keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk dan beristirahat sejenak di kursi depan ruang kepala sekolah.

Luhan pun mengeluarkan earphone dari tasnya dan memakainya. Ia memandangi setiap sisi sekolahnya. Begitu banyak tanaman-tanaman kecil yang tertata di setiap sudut sekolahnya itu. Tak lupa pula mading-mading kecil yang tergantung di dinding sekolah membuat sekolah itu tampak lebih indah.

Sekolah barunya ini memang merupakan sekolah bertaraf internasional terbaik di Seoul. Hanya anak-anak pintar dan anak orang kaya saja yang bisa masuk di sekolah ini. Luhan sendiri pun bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena kepala sekolah disini memang merupakan teman baik appanya. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan bodoh. Luhan juga merupakan anak yang berprestasi di sekolahnya yang dulu. Ia selalu mendapat juara satu di kelasnya. Itulah mengapa ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke sekolah ini.

*Back to story*

"Kupikir sekolah ini cukup baik." Ucap Luhan sambil memejamkan matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Belum lama Luhan memejamkan matanya, Kris sudah keluar bersama seseorang dari ruangan itu. Seseorang itu adalah kepala sekolah dari sekolah ini sekaligus teman baik dari appa Luhan.

Kris yang melihat Luhan tertidur pun segera mendekati Luhan dan menepuk pundak Luhan untuk membangunkannya. Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur pun membuka matanya dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat Kris sudah bersama dengan kepala sekolah.

Luhan melepaskan earphonenya dan memasukkan earphonenya ke dalam tas nya. Ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memberikan salam kepada kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Luhan, lama tidak bertemu. Wah, kamu sudah besar rupanya. Bagaimana kabar appamu?" Tanya kepala sekolah tersebut sambil mengelus pelan rambut Luhan.

"Ne, appa baik-baik saja sajangnim." Balas Luhan sambil tersenyum kepada kepala sekolah itu.

"Kelihatannya kamu sangat lelah sampai-sampai kamu bisa tertidur disini. Apa yang sudah membuatmu lelah di hari yang masih pagi ini?"Tanya kepala sekolah yang memang melihat Luhan tadi tertidur.

"A-ah.. tidak. Tadi aku hanya memejamkan mataku sebentar selagi menunggu Kris." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Aah, begitu. Oh iya Kris, kamu sekarang bisa kembali ke kelas. Biar bapak saja yang mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya." Perintah kepala sekolah kepada Kris. Kris pun segera pamit kepada kepala sekolahnya dan kembali ke kelasnya.

Baru beberapa langkah Kris berjalan, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan berkata kepada Luhan, "Hey Luhan-ah, karena aku sudah mengantarmu, jadi kau punya hutang budi padaku. Oke? Ingat itu!" Kris pun membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Luhan dan kepala sekolah tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan.

Luhan mendelik kesal kepada Kris, kemudian ia menggerutu kecil, "Hal seperti ini dia sebut bantuan? Huh! Apa-apaan ini?" cibir Luhan.

Kepala sekolah hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan mereka berdua. Kepala sekolah pun akhirnya mengantar Luhan ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

 **[Sehun POV]**

Aku menantap keluar jendela, tidak memperhatikan Kyuhyun saem yang sedang berbicara di depan kelas. Keadaan kelasku sekarang sangat ricuh. Aku tidak tau apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya kelasku kedatangan anak baru. Tapi aku tetap tidak perduli dengan itu karena yang kupikirkan sedari tadi hanyalah kejadian tadi.

 _Apakah orang yang kutabrak tadi adalah Luhan?_

Pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu otakku. Aku terus melamun, sampai sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku membuatku tersadar. Suara itu berasal dari depan kelas. Aku pun segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke sumber suara.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Xi Luhan."

Suara itu.. suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Hatiku tiba-tiba merasa hangat dapat mendengar dan melihat seorang namja mungil pemilik mata rusa itu lagi. Sekarang aku sangat senang karena orang yang kutabrak tadi itu ternyata memang kau, Xi Luhan.

Mataku terus saja memperhatikan namja yang sedang berada di depan kelasku itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap pendek dan… cantik.

"Eoh.. Sehun-ah, bukankah itu namja yang tadi?" Tanya Kai kepadaku. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Aku masih terus memperhatikan rusa kecil itu. Aku tidak percaya kalau aku dan dia bisa bertemu kembali. Kurasa ini semua adalah takdir. Tanpa sadar aku telah menyunggingkan senyumku.

Kai yang melihatku sedari tadi tersenyum langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening ku dan mengira kalau aku sedang sakit karena aku terus tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan kekonyolannya itu.

 **[Sehun POV End]**

.

.

.

Selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, Kyuhyun sonsaengmin pun mempersilahkan Luhan duduk.

"Luhan-ah, kau bisa duduk di… emm…" Kyuhyun sonsaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Ia mencari kursi yang kosong untuk diduduki oleh Luhan.

"Luhan-ah, kau bisa duduk di samping Kyungsoo , tapi kursinya belum ada. Jadi… Ahh, Sehun-ah, sekarang kau temani Luhan ke gudang untuk mengambil kursi." Kyuhyun sonsaengnim menatap Luhan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun dan menyuruhnya menemani Luhan untuk mengambil kursi.

"YA! Kau lagi? Jadi kita sekelas? Saem, apakah harus dia yang menemaniku? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja?" protes Luhan kepada Kyuhyun sonsaengnim sambil menyipitkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"Apa salahnya jika Sehun yang menemanimu? Dia adalah anak yang baikdan dia juga tidak makan orang kok." Canda Kyuhyun sambil menatap jahil kearah Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti perintah Kyuhyun sonsaengnim. Kyuhyun sonsaengnim memang terkenal dengan kejahilannya terhadap murid-muridnya.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke gudang. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keluhan dari Luhan.

"Huh, katanya sekolah elit tapi kenapa anak baru harus mengambil kursi sendiri di gudang? Apa seperti ini kah pelayanan di sekolah elit?" Luhan terus berjalan dan diikuti oleh Sehun di belakangnya.

Sehun tengah memikirkan perkataan Luhan di kelas tadi. Awalnya ia sangat senang mengetahui bahwa ia sekelas dengan Luhan, tapi perkataan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin bersama dengan Sehun membuat hati Sehun terluka.

Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua. Tidak ada lagi gerutuan yang Luhan ucapkan dan Sehun pun hanya diam sedari tadi.

Setelah beberapa lama keheningan melanda mereka, akhirnya suara Luhan memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia berbalik dan berkata, "YA! Kenapa jalanmu sangat lambat? Kau kan disuruh untuk mengantarkanku ke gudang oleh Kyuhyun saem, tapi kenapa aku yang berada di depan? Memangnya aku tau gudang disekolah ini berada dimana?" omel Luhan. Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan menarik lengan Sehun untuk menyuruhnya berjalan dengan cepat.

"Kau mau aku tersesat eoh? Kau kan tau kalo aku ini anak baru." Gerutu Luhan lagi. Perjalanan mereka pun akhirnya diisi oleh gerutuan Luhan lagi. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan little bambinya yang tidak pernah berubah. Perilakunya juga masih sama seperti dulu, masih tetap cerewet dan suka menggerutu.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan gudang yang terletak di atap sekolah. Sehun pun mengeluarkan kunci gudang yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga sekolah dan segera membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

"Masuklah. Kau tunggu apa lagi?" ucap Sehun saat melihat Luhan masih mematung di luar gudang.

"Aku juga?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kearahnya.

"Iya. Memangnya ada siapa lagi selain kita berdua disini? Lagian kan yang mau ambil kursi itu kau bukan aku." balas Sehun. Sehun memang sedang mengerjai Luhan karena menurutnya Luhan itu sangat lucu jika sedang marah-marah.

"Aku tidak mau. Kau saja yang ambilkan kursinya untukku." balas Luhan santai.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mengambilkan mu? Tadi dikelas kau bilang kau tidak mau bersamaku, tapi kenapa sekarang kau meminta bantuanku?" balas Sehun dengan sok cuek.

"Bantuan? Sejak kapan aku meminta bantuanmu? Aku kan menyuruhmu bukannya meminta bantuanmu. Dasar pabbo! Sudahlah, kau memang namja yang tidak bisa diandalkan." Luhan pun akhirnya masuk dan melewati Sehun begitu saja dengan muka yang cemberut. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya kepada Luhan.

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang penuh dengan kursi dan meja yang disusun bertumpuk ke atas. Ruangan itu sangat rapi meskipun penuh dengan meja dan kursi.

 _Ah sial! Kenapa kursi itu tinggi sekali? Mana bisa aku mengambilnya. Oh Sehun, awas saja kau nanti!_

Luhan pun berjalan menuju ke tumpukan kursi dan meja itu. Bagaimana pun caranya ia harus bisa mengambil kursi itu tanpa bantuan namja menyebalkan itu. Ia pun berusaha mengambil kursi itu, tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan yang berusaha keras mengambil kursi itu tanpa bantuannya.

Luhan akhirnya mengalahkan gengsinya untuk meminta bantuan kepada Sehun. "YA! Oh Sehun! Tega sekali kau melihatku kesusahan sedangkan kau hanya tertawa disitu. Apakah begini caramu untuk balas dendam kepadaku eoh? Dasar kau namja menyebalkan!" omel Luhan karena Sehun hanya berdiri di belakangnya sambil menertawakannya.

"Apakah ini kode agar aku membantumu? Hahaha, ternyata begini yah cara Xi Luhan meminta bantuanku? Oke oke.. aku akan membantumu." Sehun pun mendekati Luhan dan membantu Luhan untuk mengambil kursi. Sehun dengan mudah menggapai kursi itu karena memang ia lebih tinggi daripada Luhan.

Sehun pun sekarang sudah tepat berada di samping Luhan. Luhan memandangi namja itu. Baru kali ini ia bisa memandangi wajah namja itu dari dekat. Tampan. Itulah kesan pertama saat melihat wajah namja itu dari dekat. Dagu v, hidung mancung dan alis nya yang hitam dan sangat tebal itu sangat cocok dengan mukanya. Ditambah lagi kulit putih susunya yang sangat cocok dengannya membuatnya menjadi lebih tampan.

Sehun sudah memegang satu kursi dan berniat untuk memberikannya ke Luhan, tapi ia mendapati Luhan sedang memandanginya. Sehun pun bertanya kepada Luhan, "Luhan.. Kenapa kau memandangi ku? Apakah ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"A..ah. Apa kau bilang? Apa ada yang salah dengan mukamu? Hah, tentu saja ada. Kau tau, mukamu itu sangat jelek. Aigoo, kenapa yah ada orang sejelek kau di dunia ini." Ejek Luhan sambil merebut kursi itu dari Sehun.

 _Astaga Luhan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tadi? Sadar Xi Luhan.. sadar! –batin Luhan._

Luhan pun dengan cepat berjalan keluar gudang, karena jika ia terus berlama-lama di gudang itu pasti Sehun akan tau kalau muka Luhan sudah memerah. Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat kelakuan rusa kecil itu.

Sehun keluar dan mengunci gudang itu dengan cepat. Ia berlari menyusul Luhan yang belum terlalu jauh dan langkahnya yang besar membuatnya dengan mudah menyusul Luhan.

"Hei Luhan, kau salting kan? Hayo ngaku, tadi pasti kau mengagumi wajahku kan?" goda Sehun sambil berdiri di hadapan Luhan untuk menghalangi jalan Luhan. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Luhan pun segera menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu. Sehun yang menyadari kalau wajah Luhan memerah langsung mengangkat dagu Luhan sehingga membuat pandangan mereka bersatu.

"Lihat.. Lihat.. Muka mu memerah Xi Luhan..Ternyata orang sejelek aku bisa membuat mukamu memerah juga yah." goda Sehun lagi sambil memamerkan smirk nya.

"Siapa juga yang memerah karena mu? Kau itu sudah jelek, kepedean pula jadi orang. Aku ini memerah karena di gudang tadi sangat panas dan aku itu orang yang tidak tahan sama panas. Jadi jangan harap deh aku mau memerah karena mu. Sudahlah, sana minggir." Ucap Luhan berbohong untuk menutupi malunya. Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat melalui Sehun. Sehun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa kau tidak mau aku bantu untuk membawakan kursimu?" teriak Sehun.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu lagi." Balas Luhan sambil berteriak juga.

Sehun melihatinya dari belakang. Walaupun sikap Luhan tidak seperti dulu, tapi ia sangat senang bisa dekat dengan Luhan lagi. Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kelas dan mengikuti pelajaran Kyuhyun saem.

.

.

.

Tett.. Tett.. Tett..

Bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh siswa mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Ada yang berjalan menuju kantin, perpustakaan dan ada juga yang berjalan menuju taman.

Tapi lain halnya dengan namja yang satu ini. Ia bahkan tidak punya niatan sedikitpun untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Oi albino, kau tidak mau ke kantin?" Tanya Kai yang sedang membereskan buku-buku pelajarannya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam tas.

"Aniya jong-jong. kau saja yang ke kantin, Aku tidak lapar." Kata Sehun sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aishh! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan kamjong atau jong-jong itu? Bagaimana jika fans-fansku mendengarnya, pasti mereka akan ilfeel kepada ku." Protes Kai sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Hentikan aegyo mu itu! Kau bukannya terlihat imut tapi malah terlihat sangat menjijikkan."

"Dan siapa yang kau sebut fans? Jjangu? Monggu? Jjangah? Atau mbak yuni istri mas cahyo si penjual cendol di depan sekolah itu eoh?" ledek Sehun membalas protesan Kai.

"Ah sudahlah, terserah apa katamu saja. Daripada meladeni mu, lebih baik aku ke kantin saja menemui noona-noona ku. Mereka sekarang pasti sudah menunggu ku. Noona, I'm coming." Ucap Kai dengan lantang di akhir katanya dan segera pergi menuju kantin.

Setelah melihat sahabatnya berlalu dari hadapannya, Sehun pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi keatap sekolah.

.

.

.

Kris melangkah ke luar kelas menuju kelas Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kantin, tapi belum beberapa langkah handphonenya bergetar. Ia segera merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk. Ia pun membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

From: Luhan

Kris, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di kantin sekarang. Cepatlah kesini, jangan membuatku menunggumu terlalu lama!

"Baguslah kalau dia sudah di kantin, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi susah-susah menjemputnya." Kris memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam kantong celananya dan berlari menuju kantin.

Kris akhirnya tiba di kantin. Ia segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin untuk mencari sepupunya itu. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Kris tertuju pada seorang namja berambut coklat yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya. Namja itu tidak lain adalah Luhan.

Niat jahil Kris pun muncul saat melihat Luhan yang tengah serius memperhatikan handphonenya. Kris berjalan dengan pelan kearah Luhan agar Luhan tidak menyadari keberadaannya dan ia menepuk pundak Luhan dengan keras disertai teriakan yang nyaring tepat ditelinga Luhan.

Luhan sontak terkaget. Ia pun berdiri dan menjitak kepala Kris dengan kuat karena sangat geram melihat kelakuan sepupunya barusan.

"Aduh." Kris meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak oleh Luhan.

"Rasakan itu! Siapa suruh kau mengagetkan ku hah? Kau kira itu lucu? Bagaimana jika aku terkena serangan jantung karena kelakuanmu tadi?" Omel Luhan.

"Yaa.. palingan kalau kau kena serangan jantung kau akan dilarikan ke rumah sakit atau bisa jadi kau langsung dimasukkan ke dalam peti."celoteh Kris seenaknya. Dan sekali lagi-..

PLETAK! Kali ini sebuah tinjuan kecil sukses Luhan layangkan ke kepala Kris.

"YA! Xi Luhan! Apa kau sudah puas memukul kepala ku?"

"Belum. Sini aku tambahkan lagi." Balas Luhan seraya mengepalkan tangannya seolah-olah ingin memukul Kris lagi. Kris yang melihat hal itu dengan cepat langsung menghindar.

Luhan pun akhirnya kembali duduk di bangkunya dan diikuti oleh Kris yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Awas saja kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menjahit mulut berisikmu itu!"Ancam Luhan. Luhan pun kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke handphonenya.

"Ah iya iya Luhannie. Oh iya, kenapa kau belum memesan makanan?" Tanya Kris yang melihat meja yang ditempatinya dengan Luhan masih kosong, tidak ada makanan.

"Aku menunggu mu bodoh! Cepatlah pesankan aku makanan!" Luhan memerintah Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya.

"Hah, dasar kau anak manja. Apa-apa harus dilayani. Cepatlah, kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Kris dengan ketus dan segera berdiri dari kursinya.

"Mmmm, aku mau jus strawberry saja. Cepat sana!"

Kris pun pergi dari hadapan Luhan sambil mendengus kesal. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus bersabar jika mempunyai sepupu seperti Luhan.

.

.

.

"Kemana tiang listrik itu? Kenapa dia lama sekali?" dengan wajah bosan Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin, tapi hasilnya nihil. Kris tidak terlihat dimanapun. Luhan yang sudah bosan pun menopangkan dagunya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja.

 _ **15 menit kemudian…**_

"Luhan-ah!"

Kris, orang yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu Luhan pun datang lengkap dengan cengiran tidak jelas yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Yak! Kau kemana saja eoh? Kau tau, aku sudah sangat bosan disini. Jika saja menunggu bisa membuat manusia mati, mungkin aku sudah jadi mayat disini, huh!" kata Luhan penuh emosi dengan mata yang terus mengikuti pergerakan Kris yang mulai mendekati Luhan.

"Mianhae.. mianhae.. Aku tau aku salah." Ucap Kris meminta maaf kepada Luhan dan kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Baguslah kalau kau tau kesalahanmu. Sekarang mana jus strawberry ku?" Luhan menyodorkan tangannya kea rah Kris untuk meminta jus nya.

"Itu.. itu… Eh, bagaimana ya.. Sebenarnya jus strawberry nya sudah habis Luhan-ah, hehehe." Luhan menatap tak percaya kepada Kris dengan mata rusa nya yang membulat lucu.

"Apa kau bilang? Habis? Apakah sekolah ini benar0benar sekolah elit? Kursi saja tadi aku harus mengambilnya sendiri di gudang, mana ditemani dengan Sehun. Dan sekarang, jus straw…"

Mata Kris membelalak mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Sehun, "Sehun? maksudmu orang yang tadi menabrakmu di gerbang sekolah itu?" Tanya Kris memotong perkataan Luhan.

"Hemm. Sehun temannya si kulit arang itu loh. Huh, mereka jika bersama seperti kopi susu saja. Hahaha~" Luhan tertawa karena ucapannya sendiri yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sehun lagi. Dia tidak baik untukmu." Ucap Kris dingin.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Sehun? Apakah dia siswa berandal? Nakal? Pencari masalah? Perusuh? Atau apa?" kata Luhan parno sambil memajukan wajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi yang paling penting kau harus menjauhinya. Oke?" ucap Kris. Kris melirik jam tangannya dan berkata, "Umm, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan, jadi aku duluan yah. Bye Luhannie."

Kris pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ke luar kantin dan meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa tapi menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun? Dasar aneh."

Luhan yang juga sudah merasa bosan berada di kantin pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kantin.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari kantin, Luhan terus saja memikirkan perkataan Kris saat di kantin tadi. Ia tidak tau apa maksud Kris mengatakan hal itu. Sebenarnya Sehun itu siapa? Karena terus memikirkan hal itu, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di atap . ia memang sengaja pergi ke atap karena sewaktu bersekolah di Beijing dulu, Luhan memang selalu pergi ke atap jika ia membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

Cklek!

Ia membuka pintu atap. Luhan pun berjalan ke tengah atap.

"Aishh, Kris membuatku pusing." Ucap Luhan kesal. Luhan terus berjalan menyusuri atap dan sesekali ia menendangi batu-batu kecil yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi saat ia menendang batu yang lumayan besar-..

"Aduh." Ringis seseorang membuat Luhan terkejut. Sepertinya batu yang tadi ditendang Luhan mengenai seseorang.

Luhan menoleh ke sumber suara dan benar saja, ia mendapati seorang namja tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdarah.

 _Tungu..tunggu.. Dia berdarah? Oh tidak, matilah aku. Ini baru hari pertamaaku bersekolah disini, tapi kenapa kesialan terus saja menimpaku. Bagaimana kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini?_

 _Huh.. Tenanglah Luhan, kau tidak mungkin dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, lagian kalau kau dikeluarkan kau kan punya Appa yang bisa kau andalkan._

Luhan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan atap ini sebelum namja itu melihatnya. Luhan membalikkan badannya dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi secara diam-diam, tapi belum sempat ia pergi, sebuah suara sudah berhasil membuatnya mematung.

"Hei rusa tengil, kesini kau! Bisa-bisanya kau ingin kabur setelah membuatku terluka." Teriak seorang namja yang tidak lain adalah Sehun. Luhan yang tadinya mematung segera menenangkan dirinya kembali dan membalikkan badannya menanggapi teriakan dari Sehun.

"oh, kau rupanya." Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun dengan sok angkuh, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa .

"Cepat obati aku! Kau tidak lihat aku terluka gara-gara kelakuanmu?" perintah Sehun sambil menunjuk luka di dahinya.

"Cih, memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku mengobatimu? Lagian siapa suruh kau berada di situ saat aku menendang batu?"cibir Luhan dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didada.

"Ya! Memangnya aku tau kalau kau saat itu mau menendang batu? Sudahlah cepat obati aku." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membuat Luhan terjatuh tepat dihadapan Sehun. wajah mereka sekarang sangat dekat.

Deg…

Deg…

 _Dia ini manusia atau bukan? Kenapa dia masih tetap tampan walaupun wajahnya berdarah seperti itu?_

Luhan kagum dengan ketampanan Sehun. meskipun wajahnya berdarah, ia tetap saja tampan. Luhan bahkan sangat susah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kalau ka uterus-terusan mengagumi wajahku, kapan kau akan mengobatiku?" ledek Sehun yang berhasil membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Luhan pun segera membenarkan posisinya.

"Si-siapa yang mengagumi wajahmu? Kau masih ingat kana pa yang aku bilang saat di gudang tadi bahwa kau itu manusia terjelek di dunia ini eoh? Jadi kau tidak usah kepedean." Ucap Luhan gelagapan.

"Daripada kau terus-terusan mengomel, lebih baik kau obati aku. Darahku ini sudah mau habis gara-gara kau." Ucapnya.

Luhan akhirnya mengalahkan gengsinya dan mengobati Sehun. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan sebuah plester luka. Luhan membersihkan darah Sehun terlebih dahulu dengan saputangannya.

"Dasar manja, hanya luka kecil begini saja kau tidak bisa tahan."

"Oh iya, aku mengobatimu bukan karena aku perduli kepada mu, tapi ini karena aku ingin membalas budi karena kau sudah menemaniku mengambil kursi di gudang tadi." Luhan terus saja berbicara saat membersihkan luka Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum karena celotehan-celotehan Luhan.

Ia sangat bersyukur dapat melihat kembali orang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Dan sekarang orang itu ada tepat di depan matanya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia mendengar celotehan-celotehan dari namja yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

Dia berharap bahwa dia dan Luhan kali ini bisa bersama lagi walaupun sifat Luhan tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tapi baginya Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang ia cintai.

Luhan akhirnya selesai membersihkan luka Sehun. Ia pun merebahkan badannya sembari meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala, sedangkan Sehun hanya duduk di samping Luhan sambil melihat langit yang begitu cerah.

"Terima kasih Luhan." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih." Balas Luhan ketus. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini? Bukankah tadi bel sudah berbunyi? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk membolos kan?" Tanya Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab, Luhan malah balik bertanya, "Memangnya kalau aku bolos urusannya denganmu apa? Daripada menanyaiku, justru kau yang kenapa berada disini?"

"Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur saja." Kata Sehun sambil membaringkan badannya di samping Luhan, Sehun pun memejamkan matanya. Luhan yang melihatnya pun ikut memejamkan matanya juga.

 _ **5 menit kemudian…**_

"Hei Luhan.. Luhan-ah.. Hei.. Heii.." Sehun menyiku pelan tangan Luhan untuk membuatnya bangun. Luhan yang merasa terganggu pun terbangun dan berkata, "APA? Kau ini sangat berisik! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Sehun malah berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Suara deru mobil yang saling bersahutan menambah kesan ramai kota Seoul pada siang hari yang terik ini.

"Ya! Berhenti! Seenaknya saja kau menarik tanganku." Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Lihat ini, tangan ku jadi memerah gara-gara kau." Luhan menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Sehun. Sehun yang melihatnya segera mengambil tangan Luhan dan meniup-niupnya pelan.

"Huuff… huuff… Cha~ Tanganmu sudah sembuh kan?" Sehun tersenyum manis sambil memamerkan tangan Luhan yang sudah ditiupnya tadi.

"E-eh, apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menarik tangannya dan langsung berbalik memunggungi Sehun untuk menutupi pipinya yang tiba-tiba memerah.

Piipp.. Piipp..

"Luhan-ah, ayo naik. Bus nya sudah datang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menginterupsi Luhan agar segera menaiki bus.

Belum sempat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus, Luhan membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Sehun dan bertanya, "Tunggu, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?"

"Sudahlah ikut saja. Yang penting hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan membalikkan badan Luhan agar Luhan segera menaiki bus.

"Nah, sekarang duduklah dengan tenang dan jangan banyak bertanya. jadilah anak yang manis untuk sehari ini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.

 **-TBC-**

 _ **A/N: Annyeong Readers, Kami kembali^^**_

 _ **Maaf yah kami update chapter 2 nya lama, soalnya tugas-tugas sekolah kami lagi numpuk banget nihh :D Biasalahhh, anak sekolah :D**_

 _ **Maaf juga yah kalo ff nya kurang memuaskan dan bahasanya ada yang kurang sreg di hati, tapi nanti kdepannya kami akan berusaha perbaiki bahasa kami kok.. tenang aja :D**_

 _ **Makasih juga buat para Riders & Siders yang masih setia buat baca ff gaje ini **__**J**_ __

 _ **Sekian dulu deh dari kami berdua.. Paipaii~**_

 _ **Jangan lupa RnR yah guys.. Salam DugeunDugeun :***_

 _ **_HUNHAN FOREVER_**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Piipp.. Piipp..**_

" _ **Luhan-ah, ayo naik. Bus nya sudah datang." Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menginterupsi Luhan agar segera menaiki bus.**_

 _ **Belum sempat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bus, Luhan membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Sehun dan bertanya, "Tunggu, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?"**_

" _ **Sudahlah ikut saja. Yang penting hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan." Sehun memegang bahu Luhan dan membalikkan badan Luhan agar Luhan segera menaiki bus.**_

" _ **Nah, sekarang duduklah dengan tenang dan jangan banyak bertanya. jadilah anak yang manis untuk sehari ini." Ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Luhan dengan lembut.**_

 **Main Cast: HunHan**

 **Support Cast: Cari sendiri**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Hurt, ANGST, Romance.**

 **Author: DugeunDugeun1214**

 **[WARN !] BL, BoysLove, Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo berkeliaran**

 **Happy Reading~~**

 **Chapter 3 Hate You Love You : Mengulang kembali masa lalu.**

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 **10 tahun lalu...**

"Pindah sana! Jangan main sama kami. Kau itu bukan anak laki-laki tapi anak perempuan. Lebih baik kamu pulang dan main boneka saja!" Bentak seorang anak berbadan besar sambil mendorong Luhan dan membuat Luhan tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aduh! Luhan bukan anak perempuan. Luhan itu anak laki-laki! Hiks Hiks..." Jelas Luhan sambil menangis.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan, anak berbadan besar dan teman-temannya itu malah menertawakan Luhan, "hahaha. Apa kau bilang? anak laki-laki? wajah cantik sepertimu itu tidak cocok menjadi laki-laki! Hahaha!" ejek salah satu dari mereka.

Luhan masih terus terduduk di tanah dan menangis hingga saat seorang anak lelaki yang kira-kira sebaya dengan Luhan datang menghampirinya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya di hadapan Luhan berniat membantu Luhan berdiri. Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap seorang anak lelaki dihadapan Luhan yang masih mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil dan kembali menundukkan pandangannya. Ia tidak menerima uluran tangan anak itu karena takut kalau anak itu juga akan mempermainkannya.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Luhan, anak itupun memegang kedua bahu Luhan dan membantunya berdiri yang membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut atas perlakuan anak itu.

Setelahnya anak lelaki itu berbalik kearah gerombolan anak nakal tadi seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan mereka, "Hei kalian! Kenapa kalian mengejeknya seperti itu?" bentak anak itu. "biarpun dia cantik, tapi dia itu tetap saja laki-laki!" lanjutnya lagi.

Anak berbadan besar tersebut terlihat kesal melihat dua orang di hadapannya itu, "memangnya kau siapa melarang kami mengejeknya?" Kata anak berbadan besar itu dengan angkuh. Dia menatap Luhan dan anak lelaki itu dengan tatapan yang meremehkan.

Merasa tidak takut, dia kembali menantang beberapa anak di depannya. "Aku? Kau mau tau aku siapa?" Balas anak lelaki itu dengan senyum sinisnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin berkenalan denganku, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kau berkenalan dengan teman kecilku dulu?" Tanpa banyak basa basi, anak itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan melemparkannya kepada beberapa anak di hadapannya.

"KYAAAA! APA ITU?"

"AAAAA EOMMA... TIKUSS!"

"HUWAA MENJIJIKKAN! CEPAT SINGKIRKAN ITU DARI KAMI!"

Dengan rencana itu, penyelamat Luhan berhasil membuat gerombolan anak-anak itu lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah gelak tawa dari sang anak yang telah menolong namja cantik yang kini hanya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Anak lelaki itu kemudian berbalik dan menatap Luhan. "Sekarang mereka sudah pergi. Lain kali kalau kau diejek seperti tadi, jangan hanya tinggal diam saja." kata anak itu memberitahu dan yang diberitahu hanya mengangguk dan tetap menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya.

Saat Luhan sedang membersihkan celananya karena terjatuh tadi, anak lelaki yang tadi menolong Luhan tidak sengaja melihat luka di siku Luhan.

Dia mengambil tangan Luhan dan membersihkannya,"Tanganmu sedikit terluka. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku dan kita obati lukamu itu." kata anak itu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, dia sudah menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya. "E-ehh.. Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya terbata

"Mau mengobati lukamu tentu saja."

"Tidak usah. Sungguh, ini hanya luka kecil."

"Biarpun hanya luka kecil kau tidak boleh membiarkannya begitu saja." balas anak itu. Karena tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, Luhan hanya menurut saja dan membiarkan tangannya di genggam oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan lelaki ini sebelumnya. Tapi menurut hatinya, lelaki yang baru saja membelanya tadi adalah lelaki yang baik.

Ya, Luhan memang selalu menuruti apa yang ada di hatinya. Menurutnya hati tidak pernah berbohong dan dia juga tidak mau berprasangka buruk kepada seseorang yang telah berniat baik untuk menolongnya.

Tapi... hei tunggu. Kemana dia akan membawaku? -pikir Luhan. Karena penasaran, Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya, "Hmmmm ngomong-ngomong kemana kau akan membawaku?Kau tidak sedang berniat menculikku kan?" selidik Luhan dengan mata yang sengaja disipitkan.

"Ohhh atau jangan-jangan kau akan menbunuhku dan menjual organ-organ sehatku ini dengan harga yang mahal! Iyakan?!" Luhan melemparkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan berentetan membuat anak lelaki disampingnya tertawa geli melihat pertanyaan konyol dari Luhan.

"Heii apakah tampang lucu dan imut sepertiku ini memiliki jiwa-jiwa pembunuh? Aigoo.. Lain kali anak kecil sepertimu ini jangan terlalu banyak nonton drama." ejek anak itu seraya mengusak lembut kepala Luhan.

'Memangnya kau sudah besar?'-Gerutu Luhan pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh lelaki disampingnya. Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang imut sedangkan Luhan sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya karena kesal ditertawai oleh lelaki disampingnya. Setelahnya Luhan hanya diam dan mengikuti kemana lelaki itu akan membawanya.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Luhan dan anak lelaki tadi pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah putih yang kecil. Di halaman rumah itu terdapat banyak pepohonan yang rindang dan terdapat beberapa pondok-pondok kecil. Banyak juga anak-anak seumuran lelaki itu dan Luhan yang terlihat sedang bermain di taman.

Rumah dihadapan Luhan ini walaupun terlihat kecil tetapi suasananya terasa sangat nyaman.

Luhan masih melihat ke sekeliling rumah tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Seperti mengetahui tatapan bingung Luhan, lelaki itu membuka suara dan menjelaskan.

"Rumah itu adalah panti asuhan tempatku tinggal."

Luhan menoleh ke arah lelaki disampingnya itu ketika mendengar penjelasan lelaki itu.

"Ohh kau tinggal disini." ucap Luhan dengan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Luhan menoleh kepada lelaki itu dan tersenyum, "Aku suka suasana disini, sangat nyaman." ucapnya lagi.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku membawamu kesini?" lelaki itu berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Takut kalau Luhan tidak suka dengan tempat ini.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "Keberatan? Untuk apa aku keberatan? Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyukai suasana disini."

Mendengar perkataan luhan, lelaki itu menarik kedua ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita masuk." balas lelaki itu seraya memegang tangan Luhan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam panti.

Saat mereka hampir memasuki panti tersebut, Luhan melihat seseorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sangat familiar di matanya. 'Itukan Ayah'-batin Luhan. Untuk memastikan, Luhan berjalan mendekat untuk melihatnya. "Oh.. Appa!" Dugaan Luhan benar. Itu adalah ayahnya.

Ayah Luhan yang tadinya sedang berbicara dengan ibu panti langsung menoleh karena merasa dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal.

"Eh Luhan, apa yang kamu lakukan disini nak?" tanya ayah Luhan dengan ramah ketika melihat putra kecilnya sedang menghampirinya. Luhan yang sudah sampai di depan ayahnya langsung menghambur di pelukan ayahnya dan ayahnya membalas pelukan Luhan sambil mengusak kepala Luhan. Sedangkan anak laki-laki tadi masih berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang ayah dan menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, "Aku tadinya hanya bermain di taman dan tidak sengaja aku tersandung oleh batu dan terjatuh," Luhan bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat membuat ibu panti dan anak lelaki yang menolongnya tadi tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

Luhan kemudian berbalik ke arah lelaki tadi dan menarik tangannya untuk mendekatinya, "dan dia menolongku lalu membawaku kesini untuk mengobati lukaku ini." Luhan memperlihatkan sikunya yang terluka kepada ayahnya sedangkan anak lelaki itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya di hadapan ayah Luhan.

Dari apa yang dilihat, ayah Luhan sangat menyayangi Luhan. Terbukti dari perlakuannya terhadap Luhan.

Dalam hati anak lelaki itu dia merasa senang melihat kedekatan dari anak dan ayah itu tapi disisi lain hatinya juga merasa sedih karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah mengingat dia hanyalah anak panti yang tidak diinginkan di dalam keluarga. Orang tua mana yang tega membuang anaknya saat masih kecil dan meninggalkannya sendirian di jalanan kecuali mereka memang tidak menginginkan anak itu lahir? Itulah mengapa dia menganggap dirinya hanyalah seorang anak yang lahir tanpa diinginkan.

Ia dapat mengetahui kisah itu dari apa yang diceritakan oleh ibu panti. Awalnya memang sangat menyakitkan tapi anak itu berpikir buat apa lagi memikirkan hal itu karena menurutnya kehidupannya sekarang sudah cukup baginya. Toh dia juga memiliki sosok ibu panti dan juga teman-teman yang dapat menyayanginya dan memberikannya kesan bahwa ia tidak sendiri.

Anak itu hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat kisah itu setelahnya ia tersadar dari lamunannya saat Ayah luhan terseyum ramah dan mengusak kepalanya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau menolong Luhan. Dan siapa namamu nak?"

"Nama saya Sehun, ahjussi." Balas Sehun dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya juga kepada ayah Luhan. Ayah Luhan terlihat sangat baik dan bijaksana.

"Kalau begitu Sehun ajaklah Luhan masuk dulu. Ada yang perlu ibu bicarakan dulu dengan Tuan Xi." Ucap bu panti.

"Baiklah bu, kami pamit kedalam dulu." Sehun menatap Luhan sembari menberikan isyarat untuk segera mengikutinya masuk.

Setelah mereka membungkukkan badan, sehun dan luhan berjalan masuk kedalam panti menuju kamar Sehun.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Luhan melihat ke sekeliling lagi dan mengamati setiap sisi dari panti ini. Luhan juga melihat banyak anak-anak seumurannya sedang bermain bersama. Tanpa sadar Luhan tersenyum.

"Pasti kau sangat senang disini." Luhan membuka suara.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum menampakkan rahangnya yang runcing dan tegas. "Tentu. Tapi ada saat dimana aku juga merasa kesepian disini." Luhan berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kearah Sehun. "Kenapa? Bukankah disini banyak anak-anak lain yang seumuran dengan kita? Kau pasti bisa bermain dengan mereka."

Sehun menghela nafas lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Senyum yang tadinya terukir di wajah Sehun berubah menjadi sendu. Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri setelah melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Mengapa ia harus bertanya seperti itu?

Sehun berusaha menenangkan perasaannya dan kembali menatap Luhan, "Kau benar Luhan. Disini banyak sekali anak seumuran kita, hanya saja..."Sehun menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku. Aku selalu merindukan mereka. Walaupun aku tidak tau rupa mereka seperti apa, tapi aku tetap merindukan mereka. Biarpun mereka membuangku, aku tidak pernah bisa membenci mereka." Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Luhan mengerti perasaan Sehun. Ia sangat merasa bersalah telah membuat Sehun kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

Luhan melihat manik mata Sehun yang terlihat getir dan menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dari tempatnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Luhan memegang kedua tangan Sehun dan mengelusnya.

"Menangislah jika kau ingin menangis. Kau tidak akan pernah terlihat lemah jika kau menangis didepan seseorang."

Saat itu juga air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari matanya. Lelaki itu menangis. Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh lelaki itu. Membiarkannya menumpahkan segala hal yang membebani hati lelaki itu di dalam pelukannya.

Luhan tau bahwa lelaki ini telah lama menyimpan rasa sakit ini. "Menangislah Sehunnah. Jangan pernah kau sembunyikan perasaanmu. Cukup menangis jika kau sedih dan tertawa jika kau bahagia. Karena dengan itu perasaanmu akan segera membaik." ucap Luhan seraya mengelus lembut punggung Sehun. Lelaki itu semakin menumpahkan kesedihannya membuat Luhan mempererat pelukannya terhadap lelaki itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kau merindukan mereka. Bagaimanapun, karena mereka lah kau ada di dunia ini. Takdir terkadang memang kejam Sehunnah, tapi sekejam apapun takdir itu, ia pasti akan memberimu imbalan yang setimpal yang dapat menghilangkan pandangan bahwa takdir itu kejam. Mungkin takdir tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih orang tuamu, tapi kau diberikan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di panti ini sebagai imbalannya sehunnah." Luhan masih mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

Luhan benar. Meskipun ia tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya, tapi ia masih dibiarkan merasakan kasih sayang dari ibu panti dan teman-teman di panti ini. Sehun mulai memikirkan kata-kata Luhan.

Perlahan tangis Sehun mulai reda. Luhan bisa merasakan bahwa Sehun tidak lagi terisak dan Luhan melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sehun.

Luhan menangkupkan wajah Sehun dan menghapus air bisa melihat perasaan Sehun sudah mulai membaik. Jujur, Luhan tidak tega melihat pria didepannya ini bersedih. Walaupun mereka baru kenal, Luhan merasa sudah sangat nyaman bersama Sehun dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan dengan mengukir senyum tulus diwajahnya.

"Kurasa membaik." Sehun tersenyum. Walaupun matanya sembab karena habis menangis, tapi ketampanannya tidak hilang. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh menahan kesedihanmu sendiri. Awas saja jika kau melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan mau berteman denganmu."

"Apakah sekarang kita berteman?" tanya Sehun dengan mata mengerjap.

"Aku sudah menganggap mu teman sejak kau membelaku tadi." balas Luhan seraya mencubit pelan pipi Sehun. Sehun senang bisa berteman dengan Luhan. Hati Sehun tidak pernah senyaman ini sebelumnya. Apalagi saat Luhan memeluknya.

"Oh.. Satu lagi. Kau tidak boleh berkata bahwa orang tuamu membuangmu. Mereka hanya melepaskanmu, bukan membuangmu. Ingat Sehunnah?" Luhan berkata dengan nada tegas seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sehun seolah sedang memarahinya. Sehun menangguk dan tersenyum membuat matanya menutup membentuk bulan sabit. Setelahnya mereka melanjutkan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menyuruh Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. "Kau masuk saja, aku ingin mengambil kotak p3k dulu." Katanya lalu berlalu dihadapan Luhan dan yang diberi titah hanya menurut.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamar Sehun. Seperti seseorang yang tengah menilai sesuatu, ia memperhatikan kamar itu dengan teliti. Setiap sudut tersapu di pandangannya. Ruangan ini sangat kecil dan sempit. Hanya terdapat meja belajar yang terdapat beberapa buku tersusun rapi, kasur, dan lemari saja di dalam ruangan kecil ini. Berbanding terbalik dengan rumahnya yang bagaikan istana.

Semua yang ia butuhkan ada di dalam kamarnya, bahkan jika ia menginginkan sesuatu, ayahnya pasti akan langsung menuruti kemauannya. Mereka berdua memang sungguh berbeda.

Setelah sibuk bermain dengan pemikirannya, Luhan menarik kursi dan duduk di depan meja belajar milik Sehun. Ia menopangkan dagu dengan kedua tangannya sembari menunggu sang pemilik kamar kembali. Dengan kaki yang digoyang-goyangkan dan dengan mulut yang bergerak mengeluarkan senandung-senandung kecil yang merdu.

Detik selanjutnya Sehun yang masih belum menampakkan diri membuat Luhan berniat untuk membaringkan kepalanya di meja sebelum manik matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia segera mengambil benda yang terpajang rapi di meja itu yang tak lain adalah sebuah bingkai foto, menampilkan seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal dengan senyum khas miliknya.

Perpaduan wajah tampan dan kulit putihnya yang sempurna membuatnya terlihat seperti tokoh pangeran di dalam buku dongeng yang pernah ia baca. Seperti tersihir, Luhan terus memperhatikan foto itu tanpa berkedip barang sedetikpun sebelum sebuah suara membuatnya terkejut.

"Jangan dilihati terus, nanti kau akan terpesona dengan ketampananku." Luhan yang tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan foto itu langsung mengembalikannya ketempat semula dan membalikkan badannya ke sumber suara. Entah kapan Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya dengan menenteng sebuah kotak putih yang diyakini Luhan adalah peralatan untuk membersihkan lukanya.

"Si-siapa juga yang akan terpesona denganmu."ucapnya terbata.

Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan lalu menatap matanya dalam. Luhan yang terlihat salah tingkah segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan dari lelaki dihadapannya itu. Melihat tingkah Luhan, Sehun hanya terkekeh geli dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

"Kau berbohong. Buktinya tadi kau tidak berkedip sedikitpun saat melihat fotoku."

"Yak! J-Jangan senang dulu. A-Aku melihat fotomu tanpa berkedip bukan karena aku t-terpesona tapi karena aku baru tau ada o-orang yang jelek sepertimu! iya, seperti itu. A-Arra?" ucap Luhan memberi penjelasan kepada Sehun yang tersenyum geli mendengar nada gugup dari suara Luhan. Rusa satu ini memang tidak pandai berbohong. Lihat saja saat berbicara, ia bahkan tidak bisa menatap Sehun.

"Ne, arraseo Luhannie" ucap Sehun duduk disamping Luhan dan membuka kotak p3k yang dibawanya. "Ehh?" Luhan menatap Sehun kaget. "Wae? Tidak apa kan aku memanggilmu Luhannie?

"Ne, tidak apa-apa tapi aku juga bisa memanggilmu Sehunnie kan?" Tanya Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang sibuk membalut lukanya dengan kain kasa. " Hmm, Tidak buruk. Cha, sudah selesai" balas Sehun tersenyum senang melihat luka Luhan yang telah tertutupi kain kasa.

Ia mengusak lembut rambut coklat Luhan dan tersenyum manis menampakkan bentuk bulan sabit di kedua matanya. Luhan pun sampai dibuat terpaku oleh pesona Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie" ucap Luhan. Saat itu, pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan perasaan hangat dan menggelitik yang terasa asing di dadanya. Ia yang masih sangat kecil pun hanya mampu memegang dada dan berkata dalam hati "detak jantungku, kenapa menjadi liar seperti ini? apa karena ini pertama kali aku punya teman? ne, ini pasti karena itu. Pasti." Yakin Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

 **[FLASHBACK END]**

"Sehun, kita dimana sekarang?" tanya Luhan begitu dia dan Sehun sampai di sebuah pemberhentian bus. Luhan sama sekali tidak tau dimana mereka sekarang. Sehun selalu menyuruhnya diam jika Luhan sudah bertanya tujuan mereka. Sehun hanya mengatakan ia akan menunjukkan tempat favoritnya di Seoul kepada Luhan.

Sehun hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terasa sangat pas berada dalam genggaman tangannya berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka turun tadi. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung tapi tetap mengikuti setiap langkah Sehun dan tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman tangannya bersama Sehun saat merasa udara dingin membuatnya mencari kehangatan dari tautan tersebut.

Duk!

Luhan tanpa sengaja menubruk punggung Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Luhan sedari tadi berjalan agak dibelakang pun mengaduh kecil. "Ya! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu." Kesal Luhan.

Sehun berbalik ikut mengelus dahi Luhan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan aku tapi kita sudah sampai di tempat tujuan kita." Ucap Sehun sedangkan Luhan hanya mengelus dahinya dan menatap sebuah kedai tepat berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun.

"Huh? Ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Luhan.

"Ini tempat yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku? Kedai ini?" Lanjut Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya dengan tangan mengacung menunjuk kedai favorit Sehun. Lihat saja keadaan kedai tersebut. Mengenaskan menurut Luhan dan terdapat papan kecil bertuliskan 'Kedai Miracle' dengan cat warna merah yang telah memudar tepat dekat pintu masuk kedai tersebut.

Sehun sekali lagi mengangguk pasti mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan. "Apa ini? yang benar saja, apakah Seoul memang tidak memiliki kedai yang lebih bagus dari kedai ini?" Luhan sedikit kesal melihat tempat yang ingin Sehun tunjukkan padanya hanyalah Kedai kecil di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, kita kan sudah sampai disini lagipula kau pasti akan suka jika sudah masuk ke dalam." Ucap Sehun hanya dibalas dengusan malas dari Luhan. "Ya, teruslah berbicara membanggakan kedai ini. Tapi aku akan tetap pada pendapatku, karena aku berpendapat berdasarkan realitas sekarang." Balas Luhan tapi Sehun tak mengindahkannya dan tetap menarik tangan Luhan yang berada di genggamannya.

Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa sangat bersemangat seperti ini hanya karena ingin membawanya ke kedai pinggir jalan yang sama sekali bukan stylenya, Luhan kan terbiasa memasuki cafe-cafe mahal dan berkelas.

Kring!

Lonceng kecil yang menghiasi pintu kedai dengan tanda OPEN di tengahnya berbunyi. Bau kue kering dan aroma buah-buahan langsung menyerbu indra penciuman Luhan begitu masuk ke dalam kedai membuat Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk malas, kemudian mendongak dan menatap seluruh penjuru kedai.

"Bagaimana? Kedai ini tidak seburuk bagian luarnya kan?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan percaya diri.

"Hmm, lumayan." Jawab Luhan dengan gaya angkuhnya. Hell, seorang Xi Luhan tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kekalahannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat Luhan yang masih saja mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya.

"Lu, ayo duduk disini." Ajak Sehun telah duduk manis terlebih dahulu. Sehun menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya menyuruh Luhan ikut duduk bersama tapi Luhan memilih duduk di kursi bersebrangan dengan Sehun. Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya begitu Luhan menolak duduk disampingnya.

Sehun tetap tersenyum mengambil buku menu dan memberikannya pada Luhan. "Pilihlah, aku sudah sering kesini dan selalu membeli Bubble tea rasa coklat."

Luhan membuka buku menu yang diberikan Sehun. Luhan memiringkan kepala dan merengut imut menatap semua daftar dessert dan minuman didepannya. Semuanya tampak enak dimatanya dan Luhan tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk dipesan. "Milk shake atau ice cream strawberry? Dua-duanya enak tapi jika memesan keduanya aku bisa gendut." Gumam Luhan pelan yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sehun. Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar Luhannya takut gendut seperti perempuan-perempuan jaman sekarang.

Gendut apanya, tubuh sekecil itu memang harus makan banyak. Pikir Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Lu, bagaimana jika kau coba memesan Bubble tea rasa taro. Aku jamin kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Sehun sangat yakin. Bagaimana tidak, saat dirinya dan Luhan masih kecil, Luhan selalu membangga-banggakan Bubble tea rasa taronya dihadapan Sehun yang hanya meminum Bubble tea rasa coklat dalam diam.

Luhan kecil bilang ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan minuman yang lebih enak daripada Bubble tea rasa taro yang berada di genggamannya. Sehun kecil hanya menyimak dan sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah ekspresif teman kecilnya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk menyetujui saran Sehun. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi memesannya dulu. Tunggu disini ya." Ucap Sehun lembut mengelus kepala Luhan langsung berjalan pergi memesan pesanannya dan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam kaku dengan pipi yang mulai memanas. "Apa itu tadi?" Monolog Luhan menangkup kedua pipi putihnya. "Sial, kenapa juga aku harus merona?" Luhan menatap pantulan dirinya di jendela kedai. "Aishh, Xi Luhan bodoh!" Rutuknya memukul kepala sendiri melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang merona terlihat di kaca jendela.

Luhan berdehem pelan menenangkan dirinya dan mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling kedai. Tatapannya terpaku melihat di depan sana Sehun terlihat sangat asik bercengkrama bersama pelayan kedai yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir. Luhan menatap kedua orang yang sedang tertawa bahagia itu dengan sinis dan tajam.

Tatapannya semakin tajam saat melihat pelayan wanita itu dengan berani meletakkan tangannya diatas pundak Sehun menepuknya beberapa kali dan terus tertawa. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak peduli tapi sialnya kedua matanya bahkan tidak ingin bekerja sama dan terus melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan pelayan wanita tersebut.

"Ah, dasar playboy. Ternyata dia memang selalu bersikap lembut pada semua orang." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kearah lain. Entah kenapa, Luhan tiba-tiba ingin meremas sesuatu. Hatinya terasa panas dan dia butuh pelampiasan sekarang.

Akhirnya Luhan meremas meja kayu didepannya kuat. Wajah Luhan? itu tidak usah ditanya, bahkan sedari tadi bibir kecilnya tidak berhenti mencebik kesal dan kedua alis tipisnya pun terus menukik tajam.

"Ini, pesanan Tuan Xi Luhan, satu cup Bubble tea taro spesial!" Ucap Sehun datang dan menyuguhkan Satu cup Bubble tea pesanan Luhan sedangkan pemuda yang satu bahkan menatap Sehun pun tidak mau dan membiarkan tangan Sehun tergantung di udara.

"Lu? Ini pesananmu." Ucap Sehun lagi-lagi hanya mendapatkan jawaban bisu dari Luhan. Sehun akhirnya hanya meletakkan Bubble tea itu didepan Luhan dan segera duduk di kursinya. "Apakah aku sangat lama? maaf, aku tadi bertemu dengan Seohyun noona jadi mungkin agak sedikit lama."

Luhan mengangguk sekali 'oh, jadi namanya Seohyun. Wanita yang membuat Sehun bahkan lupa jika aku ada disini menunggunya. Dasar sialan.' Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Jika digambarkan dalam komik, maka sudah terlihat api cemburu imajiner di kedua mata Luhan.

Sehun pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal mendapati Luhan yang masih saja mendiaminya. "Lu lihat, lucu ya gambarnya." Ucap Sehun berusaha membuat percakapan dengan Luhan

Sedikit berhasil, Luhan melirik gambar yang terpajang rapi di dinding kedai. Dilihat dari kerapiannya, Luhan bisa pastikan jika yang menggambarnya pastilah seorang anak kecil. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Luhan ikut melihat gambaran yang ditunjuknya. "Kau tau, kedai ini sudah ada sejak dulu. Bahkan waktu aku masih kecil dan yang menggambar itu adalah aku."

Luhan menopangkan dagu melihat kearah yang tadi ditunjuk oleh Sehun kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Gambaranmu jelek tuan Oh." Ejek Luhan. "Kau pasti anak kecil yang kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai menggambar di meja ini kan?" Lanjut Luhan bertanya. Sehun tersenyum melihat usahanya tidak sia-sia. Luhan dengan mudah melupakan kejadian tadi walaupun sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tau kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba marah padanya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Lagipula gambar ini sangat berarti untukku." Bantah Sehun ikut menopangkan dagu menatap gambar tersebut. Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi Sehun saat berbicara tentang gambar ini. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Luhan lihat. Di kedua matanya, terpancar kesedihan juga kerinduan yang mendalam tapi Luhan tidak tau penyebab kedua mata itu memancarkan hal tersebut.

"Apa orang itu sangat penting?" Tanya Luhan

"Ha?" Sehun menatap bingung tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaa Luhan.

"Kau menggambar dua orang anak kecil disana. Satu anak itu pasti adalah kau jadi yang satunya itu siapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Matanya menatap Sehun menunggu jawaban.

"Aku sudah lupa siapa anak itu. lagipula dia tidak penting jadi aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi." Jawab Sehun menjelaskan kebohongan. Ya, sebenarnya Sehun sangat ingat siapa anak itu karena anak itu sekarang ada di hadapannya. Anak kecil yang berada di gambar itu adalah ia dan Luhan.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak penting ya." Gumam Luhan pelan. Sangat pelan, karena hanya dirinya yang bisa mendengar gumaman itu.

'Anak itu sangat tidak penting tapi kenapa tatapan matamu seperti itu? Apa kau bohong padaku?' Ucap Luhan dalam hati. Luhan merasa kecewa dan Sehun masih menatap sendu gambaran tersebut membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa alasan Sehun berbohong padanya.

'Tunggu, kenapa aku harus memikirkan si jelek ini?' Luhan mebulatkan matanya saat merasa ada perasaan aneh yang baru pertama kali ini dia rasakan muncul di dadanya.

'Ayolah Xi Luhan, kau tidak mungkin menyukainya kan?' Inner Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun yang sadar akan sikap aneh Luhan pun akhirnya bertanya "kenapa Lu? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menatap intens Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik 'lihat wajahnya itu. Sangat jelek. Wajah pucat, alis tebal, mata yang tajam, bibir tipis, dan jangan lupakan dagu runcingnya itu. Itu wajah yang... tu-tunggu, kenapa aku seperti memujinya? Bodoh, bodoh, Xi Luhan bodoh.'

"Lu?" Panggil Sehun. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Luhan diatas meja dan mengusapnya lembut membuat perasaan menggelitik kembali dirasakan si pemuda rusa.

"Ti-Tidak ada. Hanya saja, emm... ruangan ini kenapa jadi sangat panas ya?" Ucap Luhan tertawa canggung. Untung saja Sehun tidak menyadari keanehan Luhan dan langsung mengajak pemuda yang satunya untuk keluar setelah sebelumnya membayar pesanan mereka terlebih dahulu.

.

"Sehun? kau sudah mau pulang?" Tanya pelayan wanita yang berdiri di meja kasir menatap Sehun genit. Setelahnya, pelayan wanita bername tag Kim Seohyun itu menatap tajam Luhan yang dibalas Luhan tak kalah tajamnya.

"Iya, noona. Ah, aku ingin membayar pesanan ku tadi." Jawab Sehun tidak menyadari perang dingin yang terjadi di dekatnya. Ia malah sibuk mengambil beberapa won uang untuk membayar bubble teanya dan Luhan.

"Sehun, siapa laki-laki disampingmu? ini pertama kalinya, kau datang dengan seseorang." Tanya Seohyun yang sekarang menatap benci kedua tangan Luhan dan Sehun yang saling bertautan.

Sehun menatap Luhan disampingnya, dan tertawa kecil. "Ah, Aku lupa memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Jadi Luhan, ini Seohyun noona dan noona, ini Luhan. Dia adalah teman sekolahku." Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, Seohyun pun bernafas lega dan langsung melayangkan tatapan mengejek pada Luhan.

Luhan yang memang mempunyai sifat emosional tinggi pun merasa sangat marah melihat tatapan mengejek yang diberikan oleh Seohyun. Tidak hanya tinggal diam, Luhan segera mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Sehun mesra dan berkata dengan tegas "Sekarang, aku hanya teman sekolah Sehun. Tapi tidak lama lagi aku akan segera menjadi KE-KA-SIH dari Sehun. Iya kan Sehunnie?"

Sehun menatap bisu Luhan. Ia sedikit kaget melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba melakukan skinship dengannya. Tapi, apapun itu, perkataan Luhanlah yang paling membuat Sehun kaku. Kekasih? Apa Sehun salah dengar? Atau Luhan yang salah bicara?

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung saat mata rusa Luhan bergerak liar mengkodenya untuk melakukan sesuatu tapi Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan. Ya, sangat pintar tuan Oh Sehun.

Menyerah dengan kode yang diberikan Luhan, Sehun berusaha sendiri mulai menyusun satu-persatu hal yang terjadi, kemudian Sehun melihat mata Luhan yang terus mengarah pada Seohyun noona.

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir selama 6 detik yang bagi Luhan itu seperti bertahun-tahun. Luhan bahkan sudah akan melangkah pergi dari kedai meninggalkan Sehun yang sangat bodoh, menurut Luhan jika saja dia tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun setelahnya.

"Ya, kita akan menjadi kekasih tidak lama lagi." Perasaan kesal Luhan lenyap sudah saat Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut. Entah, Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti kemana rasa kesalnya tadi. Ia bahkan hampir meledak tapi hanya beberapa kata yang keluar dari mulut si bodoh Oh, julukan baru untuk Sehun dari Luhan ternyata sangat berpengaruh untuk dirinya.

Luhan sangat gembira saat melihat ekspersi syok di muka Seohyun. Dengan cepat, Luhan kembali menggenggam tangan Sehun yang ia lepaskan beberapa saat lalu saat pemuda tinggi itu membuatnya kesal. Luhan ingin tertawa keras, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Sehunnie, kau sudah selesai kan? Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Luhan lembut dan Sehun, tentu saja ia sangat senang dengan perubahan sikap Luhan. Mirip dengan Xiao Lu, Luhan kecil yang menjadi sahabatnya dulu.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Sedari tadi Luhan berjalan dengan gelisah. Ia tau sejak keluar dari kedai miracle, Sehun tidak berhenti menatapnya meminta penjelasan atas sikapnya yang aneh dan tiba-tiba. "Mau menjelaskan sesuatu Lu?" Tanya Sehun tersenyum manis yang mana terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Luhan.

"Menjelaskan apa? Aku tidak mengerti." Kilah Luhan menatap kearah pohon-pohon yang berdiri kokoh di sepanjang jalan, yang sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa panas yang terasa di pipinya. Terdengar kekehan dari arah samping, tepatnya Sehun yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Luhan merona manis.

"Y-yak! S-sudah, jangan membahas hal itu. A-aku juga tidak mengerti dengan sikapku tadi. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan bubble teanya." Kesal Luhan. Rona merah di pipinya semakin menjadi dan ucapannya semakin kacau saat menyalahkan bubble tea taro yang tak bersalah.

"Baiklah, kita tidak akan membahas hal itu tapi, kau berniat meninggalkanku tadi?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan. Jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Sehun dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Luhan yang masih merona manis. Begitu mempesona dan menghipnotis Sehun.

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Luhan mengibaskan tangannya canggung. Jika mengingat kelakuannya tadi, Luhan akui ia cukup kekanakan tapi entah kenapa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berperilaku aneh seperti tadi dan saat bersama Sehun, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya dan selanjutnya perjalanan mereka diisi oleh keheningan. Cuaca Seoul di sore hari memang sangat cocok untuk berjalan-jalan santai. Kedua pasang pemuda itupun sangat menikmati jalan-jalan mereka. Bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika tangan mereka sedari tadi bertautan erat saling menghangatkan.

"Sehun ah." Panggil Luhan.

"Eoh, apa?" Tanya Sehun memberikan penuh atensinya kepada Luhan.

"Kita akan kemana? Aku rasa daritadi kita hanya berjalan-jalan saja. Ya, walaupun ini juga menyenangkan, tapi jika tidak ada kepentingan lagi, aku akan pulang." Jelas Luhan yang dengan sibuk menghalangi silau sinar matahari yang mengganggu matanya.

"Tidak, masih ada tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

"Benarkah? Tempat apa itu?" Sehun tersenyum melihat pandangan penasaran dari Luhan untuknya.

"Kau penasaran? Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan padamu tempat apa itu. Yang pasti tempat itu sangat spesial bagiku sama seperti kedai bubble tea tadi. Tempat spesial yang mempunyai banyak kenangan berharga untukku." Ucap Sehun dengan pandangan menerawang mengingat kenangan indah yang sangat berharga untuknya.

"Maaf." Ucap Luhan berhasil membuat kerutan di kening Sehun. "Untuk?" Tanyanya meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku sempat mengatakan hal tak mengenakkan tentang kedai Miracle. Aku tidak tau jika kedai itu sangat berarti untukmu. Ya, aku juga mengatakan hal tadi tidak sungguh-sungguh. Kau tau kan aku hanya bercanda. Setelah dilihat lagi, kedai itu tidak terlalu buruk malah aku sangat suka. Aku suka bubble tea rasa taronya. Itu yang terbaik." Jelas Luhan panjang. Ia sangat suka dengan bubble tea yang dijual kedai tersebut terlepas dari bagian luarnya yang kurang menarik, tapi siapa yang peduli. Orang-orang datang ke kedai bukan untuk melihat dekorasinya tapi untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perut bukannya kebutuhan mata.

"Hmm, aku tau kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh tadi." Sehun mengusak rambut Luhan lembut membuat pemuda yang satu terpaksa menunduk menghindari tangan Sehun yang menurutnya merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Luhan, jangan berjalan sambil menunduk seperti itu. Lihat kita sudah sampai." Ucap Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan Luhan beralih merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Luhan memandang takjub tempat yang Sehun tunjukkan padanya. "Woahh, hebat! Aku dari dulu ingin sekali datang ke tempat seperti ini. Ini yang pertama kalinya bagiku Sehun. Aku senang sekali." Semangat Luhan menggebu-gebu. Tidak ada lagi Luhan yang angkuh dan sombong. Luhan memperlihatkan sifat aslinya kepada Sehun dan itu berarti Luhan telah menganggap Sehun orang dekatnya.

Menjadi tuan muda, persahabatan Luhan pun menjadi sangat terbatas. Saat di Beijing dulu, sahabatnya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Lao gao, Xiumin, dan juga Yixing setelah itu, tidak ada lagi orang yang dekat dengannya. Ditambah dengan ayah dan pelayan pribadinya, Luhan termasuk orang yang minim komunikasi sosial. Kehidupannya hanya seputar ayah, pelayan Tian, Lao gao, Xiumin, dan Yixing dan hari ini, Luhan menambah daftar baru dalam hidupnya yaitu Sehun.

"Sehun, karena aku baru pertama kali ke wahana permainan seperti ini bagaimana jika aku yang memimpin?" Tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Pemimpin. Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Sekarang mereka sedang mengantri membeli tiket masuk wahana permainan Lotte World. Sehun membawa Luhan berada didepannya dengan dia yang berada tepat dibelakang Luhan menjaga Luhan dengan mengungkungnya posesif karena padatnya antrian pembelian tiket saat ini.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan sikap Sehun yang memeluknya dari belakang. Lagipula Luhan memang membutuhkan itu karena ia tidak suka bersentuhan dengan orang lain yang juga ikut mengantri di kanan dan kirinya mungkin hal ini pengecualian buat Sehun. Luhan membalikkan badannya kearah Sehun. "Aku menjadi pemimpin, artinya aku yang akan memilih wahana yang akan kita mainkan nanti. Call?" Tanya Luhan tersenyum lebar. Sehun sangat bahagia membawa Luhan ketempat ini karena dapat melihat mata rusa pemuda cantiknya yang tidak berhenti berbinar senang.

"Terserah Lu. Apapun yang kau mau aku akan mengikutinya." Ucap Sehun segera membalikkan badan Luhan, kembali mendekap tubuh mungil itu di pelukannya.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

"Wahhhhh! Sehun ayo cepat jalannya. Aku akan mencoba yang itu, itu, itu, itu juga, ah yang disana juga. Hahahahahaha, aku akan mencoba semuanyaa." Luhan sangat senang bahkan kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak sejak memasuki wahana lotte world. Ia menarik tangan Sehun kesana kemari mencoba berbagai permainan yang Luhan inginkan.

"Sehun, lihat itu. Ayo kita juga mencobanya." Ajak Luhan tidak sabar menarik tangan Sehun memasuki sebuah photobooth.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Luhan saat pertama ia dan Sehun telah masuk dalam ruangan photobooth. Sehun segera mengambil alih dan memencet beberapa tombol juga mengatur arah kamera tepat memotretnya dan Luhan.

"Siap Lu. 1 2 3!" Ucap Sehun sambil mempersiapkan senyum terbaiknya di depan kamera. Luhan juga membentuk tanda piece di kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Klik!

Klik!

Klik!

Setelahnya, mereka keluar dan menunggu hasil jadi foto mereka. Luhan yang paling semangat tidak berhenti mengetuk-ngetukkan pelan kakinya tidak sabar menunggu hasil fotonya dan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun berdiri agak jauh dari Luhan. Ia sibuk mengusap kepalanya pelan. Sesekali terdengar ringisan kecil dari bibirnya.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Wajahnya cemberut dan bibirnya tidak berhenti komat-kamit mengucapkan kekesalan. Ia menatap Sehun sengit. "Aishh, Lihat ini, semuanya gara-gara kau Sehun." Ucap Luhan kesal menyodorkan selembar kertas foto kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerimanya dan memperhatikan detail hasil foto mereka kemudian tersenyum kecil setelahnya. "Yak! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum menyebalkan seperti itu?" Heran Luhan menatap Sehun aneh. "Kau tidak merasa bersalah? ini semua kan karena tubuhmu yang terlalu tinggi jadinya menggangguku saat sedang berpose tadi! Ini pertama kalinya aku berfoto di photobooth tapi kau mengacaukan segalanya." Kesal Luhan mengambil kembali lembar foto di tangan Sehun.

Luhan menatap sedih kertas foto ditangannya. Pada foto pertama, semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia dan Sehun tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Tapi mulailah pada foto kedua dimana Luhan ingin berpose mengangkat kedua tangannya riang tapi terganggu karena tubuh tinggi Sehun yang menghalangi pergerakannya jadi Luhan hanya bisa berekspresi bingung tidak menyadari kamera yang masih memotretnya. Kemudian pada foto selanjutnya, lebih kacau lagi. Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun kesal membalas perbuatan tidak disengaja Sehun padanya. Alhasil, kamera terus memotret mereka dan hasilnya yaitu kamera memotret Luhan yang dengan kesal menjambak rambut Sehun dan Sehun yang meringis mencoba lepas dari tangan Luhan.

"Tapi kau tidak berhak marah Lu, ingat kau sudah menjambak rambutku. Auuhh, bahkan sakitnya masih terasa sampai sekarang." Bela Sehun melihat Luhan masih kesal padanya. Lagipula Sehun kan tidak salah apapun disini. Salahkan saja tubuh tingginya yang kelebihan kalsium ini.

"Biarkan saja. Biarkan rambutmu itu rontok semua atau kau masih ingin merasakannya lagi? sini, sini akan ku jambak rambutmu kuat-kuat." Sahut Luhan hendak meraih rambut Sehun tapi ditahan oleh sang pemilik rambut. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau lagi. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti aku akan botak mendadak." Ucap Sehun ngeri membayangkan dirinya yang kurus tinggi mempunyai kepala botak. Benar-benar, kekuatan Luhan tidak hisa dianggap remeh. Cantik memang, tapi kekuatannya masih saja kekuatan laki-laki tulen.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan celotehan Sehun dan menilih meninggalkan pemuda albino itu. Entah, ia akan kemana tapi yang terpenting Luhan sangat kesal pada Sehun.

Sehun panik saat sadar Luhan tidak lagi berada didekatnya. Kedua manik hitamnya menjelajah sekitar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihat penampakan pria pemilik rambut dark brown itu dimanapun.

Sehun segera bergerak cepat mencari Luhan. Sehun sangat khawatir karena ia tahu dari kecil Luhan itu sangat buta arah apalagi di kawasan Lotte world yang cukup luas ini.

Apalagi jika mengingat wajah childish Luhan, ia takut jika nanti orang-orang jahat bisa saja memanfaatkan wajah polosnya itu.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan menyandarkan badanya pada tiang lampu. Nafasnya terdengar bersahutan menandakan Sehun telah lama berlari kecil mencari keberadaan Luhan tapi hasilnya nihil. "Dasar anak rusa, pandai sekali bersembunyi." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan berjongkok disudut dekat pagar pembatas. Ia menatap dua orang anak kecil yang dengan asik memakan gumpalan kapas lembut berwarna pink didepannya.

Luhan sekali lagi menggigit bibirnya. Ia sangat ingin memakan permen kapas seperti yang dimakan kedua anak itu tapi Ia sama sekali tidak membawa uang tunai. Salahkan babanya yang selalu mentransfer uang jajannya dan tidak pernah memberikan uang tunai.

Luhan harus rela gigit jari sekarang. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Sehun tadi padahal pemuda albino itu kan dompet berjalannya untuk hari ini.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak menatap kedua anak didepannya. Ia mengernyit melihat sosok pemuda tinggi berlari kecil membelakanginya. Luhan kenal punggung ini. Punggung yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Sehuuuuuuuunnnn." Luhan segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sehun bahagia. Ia menubruk tubuh tinggi yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu.

Sehun berjengit kaget melihat seorang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya. Saat hendak melepaskan dekapan itu, Sehun langsung tersenyum. Ia kenal dengan rambut ini. Rambut Luhan dengan aroma strawberry yang manis.

Sehun balik mendekap tubuh mungil itu. "Tertangkap kau rusa nakal. Kemana kau tadi? Aku kesana kemari mencarimu tapi kau tidak terlihat dimanapun." Luhan tersenyum mendengar Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ugh, Sehun lepas. Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaanmu. Ayo, kesini dulu ikut aku." Luhan melepaskan dekapan hangat Sehun dan menarik pemuda itu mengikutinya.

Sehun hampir saja tertawa saat melihat hal yang ingin ditunjukkan Luhan padanya tapi mengingat Luhan akan marah jika ia tertawa, Sehun pun menutup mulutnya menahan tawanya keluar.

Menggemaskan menurut Sehun. Ternyata, hal penting yang ingin Luhan tunjukkan hanyalah permen kapas berwarna pink. "Sehun, jangan hanya berdiri disitu. Cepat kesini dan belikan aku satu permen kapas ini." Perintah Luhan tidak sabaran.

Tangannya bergerak memanggil Sehun menghampirinya tapi matanya hanya terpaku pada gulungan kapas yang berputar-putar menciptakan benang-benang tipis cantik berwarna pink yang pasti akan sangat manis saat Luhan memakannya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil dan secepat mungkin menghampiri Luhan tidak ingin membuat pria manisnya itu menunggu. Sehun segera mengambil satu tangkai permen kapas dan membayarnya. Ia berikan permen itu pada Luhan yang diterima pemuda rusa itu dengan senang hati.

Luhan menggiggit permen kapasnya dan langsung memekik senang saat rasa manis terasa di lidahnya. Sehun ikut senang melihat Luhan tersenyum. Ia kemudian melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Lu, kau ingin naik wahana lagi?" Tanyanya pada Luhan yang sangat sibuk memakan permen kapasnya.

Pipinya belepotan warna pink dari permen itu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru belajar makan. "Tidak hun. Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Lagipula aku sudah mencoba semua wahana tadi." Geleng Luhan.

Sehun mengambil tisu basah yang selalu ia simpan dalam tasnya dan menghampiri Luhan. Terlebih dahulu, ia buang tangkai permen yang telah kehilangan kapasnya di tangan Luhan. Kemudian membersihkan pipi Luhan dari remah-remah permen kapas.

"Kau tidak ingin naik bianglala? Padahal kebanyakan orang yang pergi ketempat ini, ingin menaiki wahana itu." Luhan menatap bianglala di Lotte world itu, kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku ingin naik itu untuk pertama kalinya dengan orang yang kucintai nanti." Jawab Luhan menunjuk bianglala dihadapannya.

"Ohh, jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah naik bianglala juga?" Tanya Sehun dan dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan.

'Kau benar-benar melupakan semuanya Lu.' Miris Sehun dalam hati. Luhan bahkan lupa jika sewaktu kecil, dia dan Sehun selalu naik bianglala tiap akhir pekan. Itu adalah wahana favorit keduanya tapi sepertinya Sehun harus berbesar hati karena Luhan sama sekali tidak mengingat momen bahagia itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Paling tidak, dengan kondisi Luhan yang lupa kenangan masa kecilnya juga menguntungkan Sehun karena ia tidak tau jika Luhan sudah mengingat semuanya apakah ia masih mau berjalan bersama Sehun seperti sekarang ini. Sehun bahkan meragukan hal itu.

"Ya, carilah orang yang kau cintai dan naiklah bianglala itu bersamanya. Aku tidak peduli yang penting sekarang kita harus segera pergi dari sini karena masih ada satu tempat lagi yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu." Ucap Sehun berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang. 'Dia kenapa?' Heran Luhan dalam hati.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

"Sehun, apa tempatnya masih jauh lagi?" Tanya Luhan yang entah untuk keberapa kali. Ia mengusap peluh di dahinya dan memacu jalannya agar dapat menyamai langkah besar kaki Sehun.

"Sudah dekat Lu. Ayo cepat." Luhan cemberut mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sedari tadi ia berkata tempatnya sudah dekat tapi nyatanya sudah 15 menit mereka berjalan, tapi belum juga sampai di tempat yang Sehun maksud.

Luhan tambah cemberut lagi mengingat sikap Sehun yang berubah dingin padanya. Luhan tidak tahu apa salahnya, tapi sejak mereka pergi meninggalkan lotte world sampai sekarang, Sehun terus bersikap dingin. Bahkan lebih dingin daripada musim salju menurut Luhan.

"Sehun tunggu! Kenapa kau jalan cepat sekali?"

Sehun melirik sedikit Luhan yang berjalan setengah berlari dibelakangnya. Sedikit iba Sehun rasakan melihat pemuda cantiknya itu kesusahan mengejarnya tapi begitu mengingat Luhan yang ingin naik bianglala bersama pria yang ia cintai nanti membuat sesuatu dalam hati Sehun sangat terganggu.

Bianglala adalah suatu yang sangat spesial baginya dan sampai sekarang bianglala akan menjadi suatu yang istimewa untuknya. Memikirkan Luhan akan naik wahana itu bersama pria lain selain dirinya membuat hati Sehun sesak dan ia sangat tidak rela membayangkannya.

Sehun asik dengan dunianya sendiri memikirkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba sesak tanpa sadar membuatnya mempercepat langkah kakinya semakin membuat jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan semakin besar.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya. Pria itu berjalan seperti dikejar setan. Apa pria itu tidak sadar ia sudah sangat berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya tapi pria itu, meliriknya saja tidak tapi malah mempercepat langkahnya.

"Sehuuuuunnnnn! Tunggu ak... auch!"

BRUKK!

Luhan tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sudah lebih dulu jatuh tertelungkup dengan tidak elitnya di tanah.

Sehun berbalik dan melihat pemuda manisnya jatuh tertelungkup. Ia segera berlari, meskipun sedikit tersandung tapi ia tidak peduli yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanya Luhan.

Ia mengangkat badan Luhan dan meringis sesal melihat bulir air mata langsung jatuh dari kedua mata indah prianya.

"Ohh, Lu maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja? Yang mana yang sakit hmm?" Sehun memeriksa seluruh badan Luhan. Melihat apakah terdapat luka di tubuh prianya.

Luhan memukul dada Sehun keras. "Sehun bodoh! Aku kesal padamu. Pergi sana! Kau bahkan tidak berbalik saat kupanggil tadi. Kukira kau tidak peduli lagi padaku jadi kenapa kau kesini hah?" Marah Luhan masih terus memukul dada Sehun tanpa henti.

Sehun membiarkan Luhan melakukan apa saja yang ia mau. Memukul, menjambak, Sehun biarkan Luhan lakukan asal pemuda rusa itu bisa menghilangkan rasa kesal pada dirinya dan segera memaafkan sikap bodohnya tadi.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya tidak tahan melihat wajah Luhan penuh air mata. "Lu, maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku Lu. Pukul aku semaumu okay? Ayo, pukul aku."

Sehun mengambil satu tangan Luhan dan ia arahkan ke dadanya seolah-olah memukul dada Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun yang terlihat sangat menyesal. Ia menghentikan tangisannya walaupun masih sesenggukan tapi ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Sehun.

"Hun, aku tidak apa-apa dan berhenti membuat tanganku untuk memukul dadamu sendiri." Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi didepannya langsung mengusap bekas-bekas air mata yang tersisa di pipi Luhan.

"Lu, maafkan aku."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sehun tapi ingat, jangan mengulanginya lagi atau aku akan sangat marah. Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi seperti tadi apalagi bersikap dingin. Habis kau ditanganku Sehun jika melakukan hal itu lagi." Ancam Luhan tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak takut mendengarnya.

Sehun berdiri dan berlutut membelakangi Luhan. "Ayo Lu, naik ke punggungku." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum senang dan langsung naik ke punggung hangat Sehun. Rasanya sangat nyaman berada di sini dan Luhan semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun.

Sehun meletakkan Luhan dengan hati-hati. Ia menyandarkan tubuh Luhan di sebuah pohon di tengah bukit tempat yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Luhan tapi pemuda itu sudah tertidur saat diperjalanan tadi.

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan. Ia menopangkan dagunya dan menatap Luhan yang sedang tertidur intens.

Mempesona. Itu satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan Luhan saat ini. Sehun merapikan rambut Luhan yang terjuntai menutupi wajahnya.

"Eunghh." Luhan bergumam bangun dari tidur singkatnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali dan menatap sekelilingnya kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada Sehun.

"Apa ini tempatnya Sehun?" Tanya Luhan masih menatap sekeliling tempat indah itu.

"Iya, tempat ini nomor satu di Seoul bagiku. Sangat istimewa dan juga berharga." Sahut Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Luhan mengangguk kecil mengerti kemudian ia berseru senang melihat pemandangan indah didepannya. Pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan latar bangunan kota Seoul. Sangat indah.

Mata Luhan berbinar senang. "Sehun, ini sangat indah kan?" Tanya Luhan. Matanya terpaku menatap moment indah didepannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan intens. Ia sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan indah didepannya. Melihat baik-baik wajah Luhan yang diterpa sinar matahari senja. Sangat cantik. "Ya, kau benar Lu. Sangat indah. Ini indah sekali."

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Langit senja perlahan menghilang terganti oleh langit gelap penuh dengan taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang.

Luhan dan Sehun masih berada di bukit itu memandangi pemandangan langit malam dengan tiduran di atas rumput yang menjadi alas mereka.

"Sehun, aku sangat suka tempat ini. Nyaman, tenang jauh dari kebisingan kota." Ucap Luhan menyampingkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

Sehun juga ikut menyampingkan tubuhnya. Ia memberikan lengannya sebagai ganti bantal untuk Luhan. "Kau suka? Lain kali aku akan mengajakmu kesini lagi kalay begitu."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap jam tangannya. Dahinya mengernyit tak suka saat melihat jam yang sudah cukup larut membuat waktu kebersamaannya dengan Luhan akan berakhir.

"Sudah cukup larut. Ayo kita pulang Lu." Ajak Sehun berdiri dari tidurnya dan tak lupa ia juga membantu Luhan berdiri.

"Padahal aku masih ingin disini." Luhan merengut melihat sekali lagi bukit itu. Kakinya akan melangkah tapi terhenti saat melihat sebuah ayunan tua yang terpasang di sebuah pohon di tengah bukit.

"Hahahaha, ayo Hunnie dorong lebih keras lagi." Suruh seorang anak kecil berbaju pink dengan gambar rusa ditengahnya kepada anak dengan kulit pucat dibelakangnya.

Tawa lepas mereka mengalun merdu di bukit itu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ikut bahagia melihat interaksi dua anak tersebut.

Luhan meringis kesakitan. Ia memegang pelipisnya saat sekilas memori terlintas. Sehun memegang pundak Luhan dan mengguncangnya pelan. "Lu, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?

Lu?" Tanya Sehun penuh kekhawatiran apalagi saat melihat Luhan tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan balas menatap Sehun. "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tadi tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu. Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang saja." Ajak Luhan. Yang ia perlukan sekarang adalah istirahat. Mungkin itu efek karena ia sangat kelelahan hari ini.

Sehun mengangguk lalu menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan. Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan bukit itu sedangkan Luhan berbalik menatap bukit itu lagi penuh arti. Entah mengapa tapi ia merasa bukit itu sangat familiar untuknya padahal ini pertama kalinya Luhan ke bukit ini.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Sehun mengantar Luhan sampai di depan rumah pemuda manis itu. Luhan tadinya menolak dan berkilah akan pulang sendiri menggunakan taksi tapi Sehun tetap kekeh ingin mengantarnya sampai depan rumah.

"Aku sudah sampai dengan selamat Sehun jadi pulanglah oke? Kau pasti juga lelah kan?" Suruh Luhan tapi Sehun malah menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dahulu karena pemuda tinggi itu baru akan pulang jika ia sudah melihat Luhan masuk dalam rumahnya dengan selamat.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya. Ia lalu berjalan memasuki rumah yang baru beberapa hari ia tinggali di Seoul. Ia membuka pintu dan berbalik menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri di gerbang rumah juga menatapnya. Luhan tersenyum kemudian sosoknya menghilang saat pintu rumah tertutup sepenuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah Luhan. Ini adalah hari yang terbaik di hidupnya. Dapat bertemu lagi dengan lelaki manisnya, juga pergi bersenang-senang bersama sudah cukup membuat hati Sehun dipenuhi kebahagiaan malam ini.

 _ **HATE YOU LOVE YOU**_

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum bahagia yang tepasang di wajah cantiknya. Pelayan Tian menyambut kedatangannya membawa segelas air putih yang langsung dihabiskan oleh Luhan.

"Terima kasih Tian. Dimana baba?" Tanya Luhan menatap ruang keluarga yang sepi tidak melihat keberadaan baba tersayangnya yang biasa duduk menonton berita di sofa putih ruangan itu.

"Tuan sedang ada di ruang kerjanya bersama tuan Yifan." Jawab Tian lembut. Ia membantu Luhan melepas sepatu yang masih terpasang di kaki tuan mudanya.

"Yifan ada disini? Baiklah kalau begitu aku mau pergi kesana." Ucap Luhan membuang handuk yang tadi dipakainya untuk menyeka keringat dan langsung berlari pergi ke ruang kerja ayahnya.

Tian terlonjak kaget dengan perilaku hiper tuan mudanya itu. Ia pun hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya dan membereskan semua barang-barang Luhan yang berserakan di ruang itu.

Luhan menatap pintu ruang kerja babanya yang sedikit terbuka menghasilkan celah kecil di pintu itu. Ia baru saja akan melangkah masuk jika tidak mendengar percakapan serius antara Yifan dan babanya.

Luhan tadi tidak berniat menguping sama sekali tapi saat mendengar kedua orang didalam membiacarakan tentang kematian mamanya, Luhan pun menempelkan telinganya di pintu berusaha mendengar baik-baik percakapan yang terjadi di dalam.

Dari dulu ia penasaran dengan kematian mamanya yang seakan ditutup-tutupi oleh baba darinya. Babanya selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan saat Luhan bertanya tentang kematian mamanya padahal Luhan sudah mengikhlaskan apapun itu yang terjadi pada masa lalu tapi tidak ada satupun anggota keluarga yang berniat menceritakan kematian mamanya.

"Ya, aku sampai sekarang masih merasa menyesal atas kematian ibu Luhan. Itu kejadian yang tidak akan kulupakan Kris." Tuan Xi berucap sedih.

Kris menepuk pundak kokohnya. "Paman, maafkan aku mengatakan ini tapi anak itu, anak yang menyebabkan kematian bibi dia juga bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku dan Luhan.

"Apa kau bilang? anak itu juga bersekolah disana? Ta-tapi Yifan, bagaimana bisa? Aku menyekolahkan Luhan ditempat itu agar ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan anak itu. Sekolah itu sangat mahal dan aku mengira anak itu pasti tidak akan bisa bersekolah ditempat seperti itu." Seru Tuan Xi panik dan tidak percaya. Ia tidak habis pikir jika menyekolahkan Luhan ditempat yang menurutnya paling elit itu malah membawa anak semata wayangnya bertemu dengan anak itu lagi.

'Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa dan siapa anak yang dimaksud baba menyebakan kematian mama?' Inner Luhan makin penasaran mendengarkan percakapan didalam.

"Maaf paman, aku tidak tau jika paman akan menyekolahkan Luhan di tempat yang sama denganku. Seandainya aku tau, pasti aku akan mencegahnya. Si Sehun sialan itu!" Sesal Kris.

'Sehun? Apa maksudnya? Sehun penyebab mamaku meninggal?' Luhan sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kakinya bahkan terasa lemas dan akhinya pintu yang sejak tadi menyembunyikan keberadaanya terbuka lebar membuat kedua orang didalamnya kaget luar biasa.

"Lu-Luhannie?" panggil babanya. Luhan menatap kedua orang itu tajam meminta penjelasan. Ia ingin mendengar semua yang selama ini dijaga baik-baik oleh babanya. Cerita sebenarnya dari kematian mamanya.

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu. Tuan Xi menceritakan semua hal yang selama ini ia tutupi. Ia beberkan semuanya pada Luhan malam ini. Luhan menatap nanar lantai tempatnya berpijak. Semua yang ia dengar bagaikan cerita fiksi yang sulit dipercaya.

Jadi selama ini Sehun adalah penyebab kematian mamanya dan Luhan tadi bersenang-senang dengan orang yang telah membuat dia kehilangan kasih sayang seorang ibu sekarang.

Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kasur hangatnya. Ia ingin terlelap dan berharap semua yang ia dengar malam ini hanyalah mimpi. Ya, mimpi buruk.

 **TBC...**

a/n `•,•´

finally, hyly update! Kami dari author ADL & AML memohon maaf yang sebesar- besarnya kepada seluruh readers yang menunggu kepastian ff ini. (Itupun kalo masih ada yang nunggu heh).

ceritanya udah di update dan kami akan berusaha selalu update tepat waktu. Kami ga mau cari-cari alasan atas lamanya hyly dilanjut karena kami mengakui kalo ini sepenuhnya salah kami berdua.

Kami cukup stress akhir-akhir ini karena tugas yang menumpuk. Selesai satu eh tumbuh seribu tugas yang lain dan mumpung saat ini sedang libur panjang jadi kami punya banyak waktu senggang buat chapter ini.

Chapter ini full lovey doveynya mamih dan papih alias hunhan tapi ga tau deh gimana chapter depannya. Apakah nanti Luhan balik benci sama Sehun? Atau tetep mau jadi temen Sehun? hmm, Who Know?

Oh, satu lagi bagi hunhan shipper yang baik hati dan punya akun wattpad follow ya akun Dugeundugeun1214. Okay, atas perhatiannya, gomawongg khamsammidangg *bow

RnR pleasee.


End file.
